


Хранитель

by Sasta



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Magical Realism, Mythology References, Out of Character, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasta/pseuds/Sasta
Summary: Написано по заявке:Стив а-ля Индиана Джонс (если будет Брок, то его хотелось бы в команду к Стиву) и нага!Баки.Стив, руководствуясь древними легендами, где-то (в джунглях, пустыне, у черта на куличках) находит руины заброшенного храма Гидры и случайно пробуждает из спячки смертельно опасного нага, который охраняет храм и все упоминания о котором Стив до сих пор считал просто выдумкой. Баки когда-то давно был человеком, но культисты Гидры, в попытках создать идеального стража, с помощью ритуалов превратили его в нага, намагичив так, что он был вынужден охранять храм. Сейчас же, когда контроль спал, Баки, в попытках доказать, что не враждебен, таскает в лагерь Стива всякую мелочь (или вещи, что Стив потерял, убегая после первой встречи с Баки), не дает тому влезть в ловушки храма и т.д. Переглядывания издалека поначалу, дружба, романтик. Будет ли это чисто флафф, или же что-то более напряженное (может, гидристы выжили и все еще могут контролировать Баки) - все на откуп автору, просто хочется нага!Баки
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Хранитель

**Author's Note:**

> СТРАЙК не в Гидре и никогда не были, помогали Роджерсу ее разгромить. Таноса победили, щелчка не было, все живы. Джеймса Барнса Стив не знал.
> 
> PS1: Автор очень вольно обращается с магией и мифологией, хоть и оперирует в большей части Махабхаратой.  
> PS2: С физиологией нагов автор тоже вольно обращается, лишь частично принимая во внимание физиологию змей.

– Роджерс, ты обещал, что будет весело, – ворчит Тони, в сотый раз запутываясь в висящих кругом лианах.

– А разве нет? – Стив с улыбкой поворачивается к нему. – Я уверен, что мы уже близко.

– Ты говорил так еще пять дней назад, – фыркает Брок. 

– И три дня назад, – подхватывает снова Тони.

– И вчера, – бурчит позади Джек.

– И мы ходим кругами, – добавляет Мэй, – потому что по прямой отсюда до джета максимум полдня пути.

Стив весело усмехается, качает головой и топает дальше, словно они не идут уже десять часов с парой остановок только на перекусить.

– Надо бы поискать место для ночлега, тут не все суперсолдаты, если ты случайно забыл, – тихо говорит Брок. 

– Роджерс, здесь глухие джунгли, спальники кинуть негде – деревья и корни, – поддакивает Тони. – И скажу тебе по секрету, мне банально скучно и надоело прорезать нам путь через эти непонятные кусты – или что это вообще такое? Еще пару дней – и даже Джарвис взбесится.

Стив почти не слышит его слова, всматривается в карту, повторяет тихим шепотом информацию по поводу входа в запретный двор. Все, что нашел за десять лет крайне нерегулярных поисков. Внезапно он вглядывается вперед и резко останавливается.

– Старк, я предупреждал, что это не будет легкой прогулкой, и все же ты сам напросился, даже чуть не поссорился из-за этого с Пеппер, – поворачивается он к Тони. – А вы решили, что отпуск можно провести не только на пляже, – он переводит взгляд на СТРАЙК в полном составе. 

– Ну, – тянет задумчиво Таузиг, – командир сказал, что хочет поехать, а мы туда, куда командир.

– Обычно в отпуске от командиров принято отдыхать, – язвительно замечает Брок.

– И ты живой пример, – тихо фыркает Джек.

– Тони, просканируй, пожалуйста, – Стив, игнорируя дальнейшую дружескую перепалку, указывает рукой вперед, на еще более густые заросли, чем те, через которые они пробиваются уже час. 

– Ничего, – пожимает плечами Тони, – и тут... стоп, Джарвис, еще раз. Та-а-ак, а вот это уже что-то... назад, ребятки.

Когда все отходят метров на двадцать, Тони полностью активирует костюм и взрезает деревья и кусты мощным лазерным лучом, выжигая впереди себя пространство, которого хватило бы не на один лагерь.

– Опа! – озвучивает общую мысль Брок.

Стена высотой метра три, сложенная из огромных, отшлифованных камней, не скрывает находящуюся за ней пирамиду даже на треть.

– Как мы этого не видели? – спрашивает Тони, убирая забрало шлема. – Эта махина должна была быть видна издалека над верхушками деревьев!

– Магия, – хмыкает Стив, которого переполняет восторг.

Ему хочется подпрыгивать на месте, как ребенку, получившему долгожданный подарок. Но вместо этого он лишь сдержанно улыбается и идет к стене, проводит рукой по камню, едва прикасаясь к поверхности.

– Нет, я серьезно, – не унимается Тони, – мы с джета не засекли в этом районе ни одного строения, никакой даже старой развалившейся лачуги, только растительность. И вдруг такая громадина!

– Смотрите, тут чистить не придется, словно ядом всю землю пролили – ни травинки, – удивленно поднимает брови подошедший Джек.

– Не нравится мне эта дорожка из желтого кирпича, – нахмурясь, бормочет Брок. – Мы неделю шатались по непролазным джунглям, а тут аж метровая зона отчуждения у этого заборчика.

– И слишком тихо, – замечает Мэй.

Они замирают. И правда – ни птиц, ни вечных раздражающих криков обезьян, хотя еще минуту назад все это доводило до головной боли.

Бойцы СТРАЙКа, не успевшие вступить на расчищенный путь, недоверчиво смотрят на остальных.

– А вы сюда идите, – зовет их Тони.

Стив уходит влево, пытаясь найти какие-нибудь указатели, надписи или вход на огороженную территорию храма – того самого, которым он грезил с тех пор, как в одном из бункеров Гидры обнаружил информацию о нем, об экспериментах Красного Черепа, о таинственном страже. 

В последнего, правда, Стив не верит. Повидав за свою жизнь в новом веке слишком много всяких инопланетных тварей, он ожидает, что это будет относительно удачный эксперимент Золы или максимум какая-нибудь неземная зверушка, которая запросто развеется после выстрела Тони. Ну или испачкает внутренностями пол храма после пары ударов щитом. Если вообще там что-то будет.

– Кэп, вход метрах в трехстах направо, – говорит Тони сверху.

– Читер, – фыркает Стив и разворачивается.

Где-то метров за десять до входа начинаются рисунки и надписи. Стив пробегает пальцами по полустертому барельефу, наслаждаясь тем, что прикасается к древним символам, прикрывает глаза, запоминая ощущение. Его буквально затапливает предвкушением.

– Фотографировать, срисовывать и читать будем завтра, – решает он, – заглянем на полчасика внутрь и будем устраиваться на ночлег.

– Может, не стоит? – придерживает его Брок. – Ловушки в сумерках тяжелее рассмотреть.

– В пирамиду я сегодня и не собираюсь, – улыбается Стив, едва скрывая нетерпение, – мы только во двор зайдем. Ну и, кстати, можно же прямо на территории лагерь разбить, раз так тихо.

– Неа, – мотает головой Тони, – тут я ночевать даже в костюме не останусь. Не просто так здесь мертвая зона, Кэп.

Стив пожимает плечами:

– Ладно, можем устроиться там, где пробились к стене, место ты уже расчистил, – соглашается он.

И уже собирается войти во двор, но Тони снова преграждает ему путь.

– Дай-ка я первый, герой. Все лавры первооткрывателя, конечно, твои, но если вдруг и правда ловушки...

Стив шутливо поднимает руки, сдаваясь, отчасти принимая правоту его слов, а отчасти просто не желая тратить время на ненужные споры.

Они осторожно ступают по плитам двора. Брок жестами показывает своим бойцам оставаться за стеной, пропуская внутрь только Джека, Мэй и Таузига. 

Солнце уже садится, и пирамида отбрасывает огромную косую тень на большую часть огороженной территории. 

Стив с восхищением осматривается по сторонам, разглядывает рисунки на стене и плитах под ногами. 

– Странно, в записях Гидры было упоминание классической пирамиды, а это строение на Вавилонский зиккурат похоже, храм наверху, – бормочет он, направляясь вглубь двора.

– Пойдем-ка назад, Стив, – напряженно говорит Брок, – что-то мне здесь не нравится, да и в темноте все равно ничего толком не рассмотришь.

Стив расстроенно хмурится, но кивает, бросает последний взгляд на пирамиду и уже подходит к остальным, когда их окружает высокая стена синего пламени, обжигающего холодом и не дающего выступить из этого круга.

– Кто пробудил меня? – раздается глубокий низкий голос – почти завораживающий, звучащий словно бы со всех сторон сразу. 

– Это что еще за песни сирен? Джарвис, проанализируй, – озадаченно сводит брови Тони. 

За их спинами раздается нестройный хор ругани от оставшихся снаружи бойцов. 

Бесшумное пламя слегка оседает, раздается шорох – из тени появляются кольца огромного змеиного хвоста. Стив даже в сумерках видит линию, где заканчиваются чешуйки и начинается человеческий торс. 

– Жертвенный алтарь пуст, – хмурится змей и складывает руки на груди, – вы не преподнесли мне дары.

– А ведь Стрэндж предупреждал, что записи могут быть правдивыми и в этой части, – шипит Брок. – Не стрелять, отступить на двести метров, ждать дальнейших указаний, – кричит он замершим за забором бойцам.

– Никто и с места не сдвинется, пока я не позволю, – громогласно заявляет змей, наклоняясь к ним.

На почти человеческом лице холодным серебром сверкают глаза с вертикальным зрачком. Раздвоенный язык мажет по бледным губам, и Стив невольно думает, что одним этим языком чудовище могло бы прибить сразу их всех шестерых.

– Дева, – змей останавливает взгляд на Мэй, – уходи и забирай тех, кто не осквернил собой мой храм.

– Почему я? Я одна не уйду, – храбрится Мэй, крепко сжимая руку Таузига.

– Мы не приносим в жертву дев, даже если они воительницы, только мужей, – как-то почти благодушно поясняет змей, – иди, – добавляет он уже холоднее.

– Отлично, – хмыкает Брок. – Дуй отсюда, пока отпускают. – Он выталкивает Мэй из круга огня, который перед ней на мгновение размыкается. – Разбейте лагерь и ждите нас. Джонс за старшего, Андерсон вторая. Если не дождетесь – с утра уходите, за телами не возвращаться. Это приказ, – командует он.

– Стены – это лишь иллюзия, – шелестит змей и словно бы улыбается.

– Мы просим у тебя прощения за то, что пробудили... не по правилам, – пытается подобрать верные слова Стив. – Что мы можем?..

– Ничего, – перебивает змей. – Теперь только кровь смоет вашу ошибку. Завтра в полдень. На алтаре. – Он указывает головой в центр двора, скрытый сейчас густой тенью. – Тот, кто первый ступил во двор храма, должен быть принесен в жертву.

Тони нервно сглатывает и поднимает руку:

– Не дождешься.

Но ни лазер, ни ракета не срабатывают. Джарвис булькает что-то невразумительное и замолкает, костюм становится просто ужасно тяжелым и неудобным рыцарским доспехом. 

– Бесплотный дух будет спать, пока я не разрешу ему проснуться. – Змей снова склоняется над ними и сверкает глазами, разозленный. – Твое оружие не причинит мне вреда. Я – жизнь и смерть. Я – наг. Я полубог. Я божественный демон. Как там меня еще называют ваши легенды? – кажется, что он издевается, играет с ними – от скуки.

– Месопотамские зиккураты и индийские наги, которые пафосом заткнут за пояс самого Старка. И все это в джунглях Амазонии. Стив, каких еще неожиданностей нам в этом отпуске ждать? – шепчет Брок, сжимая кулаки.

– Что произойдет, если жертва не будет принесена? – спрашивает Стив, лихорадочно соображая, как можно выбраться из сложившейся ситуации с минимальными потерями. А лучше вообще без них.

– Вы все умрете. Все. Даже дева, – просто отвечает наг и снова растягивает тонкие губы в жутком подобии улыбки. – Те, кто приходил до вас и нарушал правила, остались в моих владениях навек. 

– Отличная перспектива, – ворчит Тони. – Вот и надо было мне соваться вперед, а?

Стив ободряюще сжимает его плечо.

– Завтра в полдень, значит? Хорошо, а теперь мы можем уйти? – просит он.

Наг смотрит ему в глаза несколько секунд и медленно кивает.

– Приятной ночи, – насмешливо шелестит он и движением руки гасит пламя.

– Могу я попросить? – спрашивает Стив от самых ворот, оставаясь последним в стенах храма и наблюдая за тем, как Тони с трудом передвигается. – Верни нам, пожалуйста, бесплотного духа.

В ответ раздается только холодный, продирающий до нутра смех, но костюм все-таки оживает.

* * *

– Тони, тебе нужно поспать, – в десятый раз говорит Стив, пытаясь хотя бы усадить его на спальник.

– Какой, на хрен, сон, Кэп? – шипит Тони, стараясь не разбудить спящих. 

– Надеюсь, ты ничего не сказал Пеппер? 

– Я похож на сумасшедшего? – поднимает брови Тони и тут же сам себе отвечает: – Вообще-то, да, похож. Но нет – не сказал. Иначе она была бы уже на полпути сюда. 

Он тихо обреченно стонет и закрывает лицо ладонями. Стив кивает, и Брок тут же всаживает иглу Тони в предплечье.

– Какого черта?

– Снотворное, Старк, – пожимает плечами Брок. – Завтра сам благодарить будешь.

– Прости, Тони, так будет лучше, ты утром проснешься – и мы во всем разберемся. – Стив всеми силами пытается вложить в слова уверенность, которой у него нет.

Они укладывают Тони в палатке и снова возвращаются к костру.

– Ну и что делать будем? – спрашивает Джек, оглядывая лагерь.

– Понятия не имею, – признается Стив. – Рассветет, пойду читать надписи на стенах, вдруг что найду.

* * *

Они заходят во двор за полчаса до полудня. Стив сразу идет к алтарю, на котором поместились бы они все, и на один край выкладывает собранные утром фрукты: большие, похожие на кокосы купуасу, гуаву, бурити и длинные гроздья ягод асаи.

– Опоздали вы с этим, – звучит почти насмешливый голос нага.

– Ну это так, жест доброй воли, – пожимает плечами Стив и поворачивается, чтобы в ярком свете дня рассмотреть наконец существо, с которым они столкнулись.

Наг огромен – метров восемь высотой, не меньше, не считая длинного, свитого кольцами хвоста, покрытого бледно-голубыми, почти прозрачными чешуйками, переливающимися на солнце, как чистейшие драгоценные камни. Такая же бледно-голубая кожа. Тонкие руки и длинные пальцы – почти человеческие. Черты лица хищные, неземные, какие-то изящные – и в чем-то красивые до невозможности отвести взгляд. И глаза продолжают сверкать серебром даже днем. Только длинные – ниже лопаток – темно-каштановые волосы, тяжелой волной лежащие на спине, как-то выбиваются из этой картины. Кажутся чем-то слегка чужеродным.

– Двадцать три метра, – шепчет Тони, подходя к Стиву. 

– Ты вроде собирался костюм оставить в лагере? – поднимает бровь Стив.

– А я и оставил. В чемодане. Джарвис еще вчера измерил, но было как-то не до созерцания.

– Если бы не обстоятельства, я бы его нарисовал, – бормочет Стив, – он прекрасен.

– Я принимаю твой дар, – прерывает их голос нага, – но это ничего не меняет.

– Я тут погуглил, в мифах говорят, что вы совершенно лысые, – говорит вдруг Тони, Брок позади него зажмуривается и бьет себя ладонью по лбу.

– Ты еще про семь голов скажи, – почти насмешливо фыркает наг. – А ваши мифы не говорят, что мы – оборотни и можем принимать любой лик? И о чем еще они повествуют? – интересуется он, подползая ближе, и быстро становится меньше, почти сравнивается ростом со Стивом.

– Смертоносный или гипнотизирующий взгляд.

– Черные или зеленые, демоны земли, – шелестит наг, обращаясь в человека с чуть тронутой загаром кожей, но все еще неземными чертами лица. Ветер раздувает полы его бирюзовой тоги.

– Ядовитое дыхание, – несколько неуверенно продолжает Тони.

– Белые, демоны воздуха, – наг оборачивается к застывшему от изумления и какого-то непонятного предчувствия Стиву и словно бы что-то высматривает в его глазах.

– Ты из демонов воды? – Тони замолкает, поджимает губы.

– Верно, – кивает наг, все так же не обращая на него внимания.

И вдруг его лицо меняется.

Стив сдавленно вскрикивает и чуть пошатывается, отступая на шаг. Горло перехватывает, все кажется еще более нереальным, чем несколько минут назад.

Брок изумленно вскидывает брови, Джек встает за спиной Стива и крепко сжимает его плечо рукой.

– Ты человек? Изначально был человеком или обратился сейчас – просто так? – громче и требовательнее, чем следовало бы, спрашивает Стив, вырываясь из хватки Джека и почти вплотную подходя к нагу.

Наг, чуть прищурясь, еще пару мгновений смотрит ему в глаза, а затем насмешливо кривит красивые сочные губы и обретает прежний змееподобный облик, оставляя вопрос без ответа. 

Стив встряхивает головой и глубоко дышит, пытаясь как можно скорее успокоиться.

– Почему именно в полдень? – спрашивает Тони, бросая взгляд на часы.

– В полдень тень покидает все живое, значит, перестает держать душу. Несвязанная душа меньше... сопротивляется, – холодно отвечает наг, подползая к алтарю. – Время, человек. Скинь свои одеяния.

– Нет, – твердо говорит Стив, выступая вперед и заслоняя собой Тони. – У него маленькая дочь, она не должна расти без отца. Забери мою жизнь в обмен на его.

– Роджерс, да что с тобой такое сегодня? Какого черта ты творишь? – хрипит Брок.

Тони только молча смотрит круглыми от удивления глазами.

– Я привел их сюда, я не потрудился выяснить ритуал приветствия, они ни в чем не виноваты, хранитель, – упрямо продолжает Стив. – И если нет иных вариантов, возьми мою жизнь.

– Добровольная жертва?

– Полностью добровольная, – подтверждает Стив.

– Она стоит дороже, чем жертва по принуждению, – наг задумывается, снова поворачивается к ним. – Я принимаю твою жертву. И не нарушаю традиций – за дар отдается дар. Все могут быть свободны, кроме тебя, – он указывает на Стива. – Вернетесь через трое суток, раньше дороги в храм вам не будет ни с земли, ни с неба. Ступайте.

Он так властно указывает рукой в сторону выхода, что ни у кого не хватает сил что-то возразить. Джек только сочувствующе хлопает Стива по плечу, Брок качает головой и почти силой утаскивает все еще изумленного Тони.

– Почему? – кричит тот, оказавшись за пределами двора. – Почему, Кэп? После всех наших ссор и разногласий?

– Ты мой друг, Тони, – легко и искренне улыбается Стив, – всегда им был и будешь.

Он поднимает руку в прощальном жесте и, когда вход закрывается поднявшейся из земли плитой, опускает голову и поворачивается. Ему нужно несколько секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями и хотя бы сделать вид, что приносить себя в жертву не так уж и страшно. Умирать вот действительно не страшно. А такого опыта у него еще не было. 

– Полдень миновал, – говорит он, рассмотрев тонкую полоску тени под ногами, и поднимает взгляд на нага. – Значит, завтра?

Наг задумчиво смотрит на него:

– Я же сказал, что принял твою жертву, человек.

– Прости, но я не понимаю, – признается Стив, не в силах отвести от него взгляда.

– Он пытался спасти тебя, пройдя вперед, ты закрыл его собой, предложив свою жизнь. Круг замкнулся. Энергия от добровольно переданных жизней намного превышает то, что я получил бы из крови. Пусть и столь необычной, как твоя.

Стив с силой проводит руками по лицу и глубоко вздыхает, испытывая такое облегчение, что даже ноги на мгновение становятся ватными. Сколько раз избегал смерти, а каждый раз будто земля под ногами качается от радостного осознания – снова жив. А уж если еще и сумел сделать так, что никто не погиб...

– Благодарю тебя, хранитель.

Наг коротко улыбается и скользит к алтарю.

– Раздели со мной трапезу.

– С радостью. 

Ему вряд ли удастся хоть что-то проглотить, но оскорблять того, в чьих руках сейчас все их судьбы, Стив больше не намерен – и так уже почти непростительно ошибся. Да и любопытство в крови бурлит вперемешку с адреналином.

Наг, не церемонясь, легко раскалывает твердую оболочку купуасу о край алтаря и впивается заостренными зубами в белую мякоть. Сок течет по губам, и проворный длинный язык быстро его собирает.

– Откуда у тебя ключи, – спрашивает наг, разрывая плод гуавы и половину протягивая Стиву.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – непонимающе хмурится Стив, кивком поблагодарив. – У меня нет никаких ключей.

Наг задумчиво хмыкает и некоторое время молчит. Только насытившись и лениво отрывая с грозди ягоды асаи, снова смотрит на Стива.

– Как ты сюда попал?

– Нашел упоминание об этом месте и нарисованную от руки карту местности в архивах Гидры.

– Гидра! – наг с ненавистью ощеривается и тут же, предостерегая, поднимает руку: – Здесь и сейчас вопросы задаю я.

– Конечно, – Стив покорно склоняет голову.

– А откуда ты узнал о подношении? Рисунки на той стороне стены не несут никаких знаний.

– Я так и понял, – усмехается Стив. – Просто утром собирал для всех фрукты на завтрак и подумал, что в твоем дворе не увидел вчера ни единого дерева, да еще этот метр мертвой земли между стеной и джунглями – тебе даже не дотянуться до плодов. Вот и набрал.

Наг поднимает бровь в изумлении:

– Ты несколько заблуждаешься относительно моих возможностей, но это... Я ценю, – совершенно серьезно произносит он. – И что же ты хочешь тут найти?

– Толком и сам не знаю, – Стив пожимает плечами. – Мне просто стало интересно – древняя пирамида и современные эксперименты. В документах были упоминания каких-то ритуалов, о которых даже наши маги не слышали. Ну или не захотели признаваться, поскольку, судя по написанному, это были какие-то темные ритуалы. Но привело меня не только это. Я, честно говоря, довольно давно делаю все возможное, чтобы стереть Ги... эту организацию с лица земли. И хотел убедиться, что здесь, в последней из известных мне потенциальных баз, где я еще не был, не взращивается очередная смена их последователей. Ну и, наверно, забрать с собой или уничтожить артефакты, если таковые обнаружатся. Чтобы они никому больше не нанесли вреда.

Наг смеется, запрокидывая голову. Кажется, что вполне искренне. 

– Ты только что сказал хранителю, что собираешься отнять то, что он должен защищать. Ты либо крайне смел, либо крайне безрассуден.

– И то, и другое, – соглашается Стив, чувствуя себя полупьяным от всего, что произошло за последний час.

– У тебя трое суток, Стив Роджерс, – миролюбиво произносит наг, сверкнув глазами. – Обойди пирамиду, позади нее ты найдешь проход к дому тех, кто призвал меня, сделав хранителем. В последний раз они приходили пять лет назад. Рядом с домом колодец и сад. Чуть поодаль – чистая река. В полдень третьего дня врата откроются и ты сможешь уйти. Проход в храм для тебя будет закрыт, пока не прочтешь все надписи на стенах и не поймешь, где он – этот проход.

Наг внезапно исчезает, и только у входа в храм на вершине пирамиды на мгновение показывается кончик бледно-голубого хвоста.

* * *

– Кэп! Стив! Капитан! – голоса почти оглушают после трех суток тишины. – Ты жив! Но как, черт возьми?

– Сложная философия нагов, в которой мне не позволили разобраться, – пожимает плечами Стив и вопросительно поднимает бровь, уставившись на глубокую яму в земле в десятке метров от входа в храмовый двор.

– О, Тони Старк и его гениальные идеи, – ухмыляется Брок.

– Он сказал – ни по земле, ни по небу, но ничего не говорил насчет "под землей", – разводит руками Тони. – Впрочем, все равно не вышло. Вот скажи мне, Кэп, какой высоты была стена, пока ты был здесь?

– Такая же, метра три.

– Я поднялся до предела возможности костюма, – поднимает брови Тони. – И стена все возносилась и возносилась. 

– Просто следовать правилам не для тебя? – спрашивает внезапно появившийся посреди двора наг.

Все, кроме Стива, инстинктивно отходят назад.

– Хранитель, – Стив склоняет голову. – Я обнаружил вход, но без твоего позволения не вошел в храм.

Наг кивает.

– И я прошу позволения, – продолжает Стив, – исследовать пирамиду. Разрешишь мне побыть здесь еще хотя бы пару недель?

– Кэп, – почти стонет Тони.

– Я не прошу вас остаться, – Стив поворачивается к нему, Броку и Джеку. 

– Да нам Фьюри головы поотрывает, если с тобой что случится, – шипит Брок. – Мы и так за эти три дня вместе со Старком были готовы землю рыть и стену долбить.

– Позволяю, – прерывает их спор негромкий голос нага. – У тебя есть столько времени, сколько тебе нужно. Но с тобой могут остаться только два человека. 

Стив благодарно склоняет голову и не поднимает, пока наг не скрывается за пирамидой.

– Кэп, внутри нет активности. – Тони просматривает информацию с визора, не переступая границ двора. – Тут нет новой ячейки Гидры. И вот оно тебе надо?

– Я в отставке, Тони, – Стив разводит руками, – и мне любопытно. А еще мне все вокруг твердили, что я должен найти себе какое-нибудь занятие кроме войны, чтобы не сойти с ума. И я нашел. Мне кажется, оно вполне мирное. Буду только рад, если найду информацию, интересную исключительно историкам. Но Гидре именно здесь что-то было нужно, раз даже хранителя призвали. Барельефы на стенах все старые, судя по тому, что я увидел, этой пирамиде место в Мексике, среди других руин Майя и Ацтеков. Никак не здесь. И тем непонятнее. Не мог же Красный Череп переместить сюда древнее строение с Юкатана. 

Брок задумчиво чешет щеку и молча переглядывается с Джеком.

– Ладно, – решает он. – Давай отправим моих ребят и Старка домой и посмотрим, что здесь можно найти.

– Брок... – начинает было Стив.

– Слушай сюда, Роджерс. Если ты еще не понял, мы с Джеком и СТРАЙКом, вообще-то, ни хрена не в отпуске, мы на задании – и наша обязанность все та же: вернуть Капитана Америку живым и здоровым. Правда, велено было тебя не напрягать и поддерживать легенду, но что уж теперь. И раз позволено остаться двоим, а прогулка затягивается, я должен вернуть парней Фьюри, – Брок едва дырку в нем не просверливает злым взглядом, за которым, Стив знает, скрывается искреннее дружеское беспокойство.

– Я понял, – кивает Стив чуть виновато. – Спасибо.

* * *

К джету они и правда добираются часов за пять, а к ночи уже снова оказываются возле пирамиды. Стив ведет Джека и Брока к дому – он сложен из камня и выглядит вполне неплохо.

– Тут две комнаты, вместо кроватей широкие лавки и подушки из кокосовых волокон, если я правильно понял. Покрывала старые, но я их на солнце просушил. Уборная вон там, – Стив показывает на отдельно стоящую деревянную, чуть кривоватую постройку метрах в десяти от дома. – В саду все плоды съедобные, хоть я и половины из них не знаю. В реке чуть подальше вода теплая и чистая, отличная замена душу.

– Я забрал у парней все оставшиеся пайки, – говорит Джек, – так что немного неполезной консервированной еды у нас тоже есть.

– А, чуть не забыл, вода в колодце просто чудесна, – добавляет Стив. – И там холодно, можно опустить в ведре припасы, которые могут испортиться.

– Ну ты посмотри на него, Джек, – Брок демонстративно упирает руки в боки, – мы там с ума сходили от неизвестности, а у него тут реально курорт!

Джек неодобрительно поджимает губы и покачивает головой, а потом они оба начинают ржать. Брок легонько пихает в плечо Стива, который старательно изображает, что ужасно расстроен и раскаивается:

– Отставить кукситься, пойдем лучше искупаемся, поужинаем да выспимся хоть по-человечески. А с утра введешь нас в курс дела. Кстати, фактически – мы уже за стеной, как же мы к тебе пробиться-то не могли? Мы ведь даже кругом обходили – ни вот этого домика, ни реки не видели. Просто вернулись к Старку, роющему подкоп.

– Магический заслон, – пожимает плечами Стив, – это все, что я понял. Хранитель не особенно разговорчив, пригласил меня разделить с ним фруктовую жертву, задал кучу вопросов, выдал странную реакцию на упоминание Гидры – и больше я его не видел.

– Странную? – уточняет Джек.

– Мне показалось, он их ненавидит, – задумчиво отвечает Стив, глядя в сторону пирамиды. – Кстати, – добавляет он, хитро прищурившись, – дом в вашем распоряжении, я тут себе гамак из лиан сплел, под звездами лучше спится.

* * *

– В космос летаем, с богами дружим, Таноса победили, – говорит задумчиво Брок и морщится: – А кофе из пакетиков все равно дерьмо.

Стив, смеясь, хлопает его по плечу и тянется к блокноту.

– Все, что я нашел снаружи пирамиды, описывает ритуальные подношения то разного рода богам, то хранителю. Кстати, там далеко не везде изображен наг. И я как-то рад, что мы не нарвались на огромного тарантула или самку богомола, – поеживается он. – Несколько плит говорят о том, как найти вход в пирамиду, хотя странно это все – его же и без этих рисунков видно. 

– Видно? – переспрашивает Джек. – Я вот ничего похожего не заметил.

Стив задумчиво хмыкает и постукивает себя карандашом по губам.

– Любопытно. Я теперь не могу утверждать, что видел его всегда, но сейчас... – он склоняет голову к плечу. – Проведем эксперимент? 

Они втроем обходят пирамиду и, возвращаясь на первоначальную точку, Брок и Джек пожимают плечами.

– Камни и камни, – подтверждает Брок.

– Ладно, – соглашается Стив и подводит их к стене, показывая начертанные инструкции.

Джек поворачивается к пирамиде и вскидывает брови:

– Прямо перед нами. Не уверен, что это именно магические заслоны, но определенно какая-то иллюзия и инструкция по избавлению от нее.

– Занятно, – хмыкает Брок. – Так, одному из нас лучше оставаться снаружи, мало ли что. И надо проверить, ловят ли рации. Обед сегодня на тебе, Джек.

Брок берет мощный фонарь, которым их снабдил Старк, не забывая расписывать все прелести нового неубиваемого корпуса и вечного аккумулятора. Стив набирает камешков в карманы, проверяет, на месте ли блокнот с карандашом и кусочек мела.

– Предлагаю сделать первую разведку, – говорит Стив, – а уже потом решим, надо вообще брать фотоаппарат и камеру или смысла нет, если там окажется просто замаскированный бункер.

– Сомневаюсь что-то, – протягивает Джек, – слишком уж много защиты для того, чтобы все было просто.

– Проверка связи каждые десять минут, – говорит Брок, устанавливая таймер на часах. – Погнали.

* * *

– Я тут подумал, – говорит Стив, когда они подходят к первой развилке и сворачивают направо, – нам бы надо с собой и факел брать. Как индикатор – в норме ли кислород, нет ли газов. Анализаторы Тони, конечно, надежные, но...

– Но не в духе Индианы Джонса, – ерничает Брок. – Тебе все еще мало приключений, Кэп?

– Вот найду хрустальный череп, тогда посмотрим, кто над кем будет прикалываться. – Стив оборачивается и со смешком тычет его в грудь пальцем.

– Ты для начала свой хрустальный череп убереги, – парирует Брок, щелкая его по лбу.

– А это, кажется, твоя работа, – фыркает Стив и снова идет вперед, опережая Брока на несколько шагов и время от времени бросая перед собой камешки, чтобы засечь хотя бы простейшие ловушки.

– Может, нам веревок из лиан навить? – размышляет Брок. – Как нить Ариадны, знаешь? – Стив кивает. – А то мало ли, не заметим метку или мел сотрется.

– Сам по себе? И мой блокнот, в котором я путь повторяю, потеряется? – удивленно выгибает бровь Стив. – Или ты намекаешь?..

– Ага, я намекаю, – серьезно кивает Брок. – Всем собой чую, что он нас видит и слышит.

– Я тоже, – соглашается Стив, – но отчего-то мне кажется, что хранитель не будет нарочно нам мешать. Только если мы к чему-то важному подойдем, к чему-то, что он охраняет, тогда может.

– Пятьсот метров от входа, идем по прямой относительно уровня моря, вентиляционных каналов я не вижу, но кислород в норме, значит, какое-то движение воздуха все же есть, – сообщает Брок и выключает запищавший таймер. – Джек, как слышишь?

– Чисто и громко, – тут же отзывается рация. – Но маячок твой не отслеживается.

– Принято, следующий вызов от тебя. Конец связи.

Стив сводит брови:

– Сигнал gps отсутствует, а радиосвязь работает? Странная избирательность, не находишь?

– Здесь все странно, Кэп, – слегка приподнимает плечи Брок. – И заметь – пока ни одной надписи на стенах. Либо мы выбираем на каждой развилке не тот вариант, либо это все какой-то один большой морок. Либо, уж прости, здесь и правда ничего нет, а хранителя просто забыли, когда ушли.

– Пройдем этот путь до конца, будем знать, что он действительно ни к чему не ведет, – упрямо говорит Стив.

Метров через пятьдесят начинается заметный уклон вниз, и брошенный камень укатывается гораздо дальше, чем предыдущие. 

На очередной развилке они снова сворачивают направо, и Стив вдруг останавливается.

– Как такое может быть, Брок? – он озадаченно смотрит на наброски и записи в блокноте. – Мы сделали уже семь поворотов направо. И пол только что начал уводить нас вниз. До этого мы шли по одной высоте. И я считаю шаги – коридоры равны по длине. Это не расширяющаяся спираль, мы давно должны были выйти туда, откуда начали!

– При всем уважении к тебе, к этому месту и его хранителю, я не перевариваю магию. Терпеть не могу, когда меня наебывают, – морщится Брок. – А тут я именно это постоянно и ощущаю. 

– Прекрасно тебя понимаю, – тихо отвечает Стив. – Похоже, все та же схема: мы ходили кругами, прежде чем найти само это место, теперь ходим кругами внутри, а выйти наверняка можно буквально в несколько коридоров.

Они отпивают воды из бутылок, Стив готовится бросить очередной камешек и делает несколько шагов вперед, как перед ним из ниоткуда появляется наг.

– Дальше тебе нельзя, – ледяным голосом произносит он.

Брок от неожиданности давится очередным вдохом и закашливается.

– Рад тебя видеть, хранитель, – произносит Стив как можно мягче, снова любуясь переливами голубого на чешуйках хвоста и серебристыми бликами в неземных глазах. – Там даже комнаты нет, просто коридор. Запретная зона?

– Я не отвечаю на твои вопросы, у тебя нет ключа, – шелестит наг.

– Ключ – это слова, да? Заклинание, которым тебя можно привязать к месту или к человеку? – пытается выяснить Стив, понимая, что вряд ли дождется ответа.

Наг чуть заметно склоняет голову.

– Ты на верном пути. Только вот, чтобы провести какой-либо ритуал, тебе нужен как ключ, так и мое имя. А оно на стенах храма не начертано, в отличие от прочего. 

– О, спасибо за подсказку! – улыбается Стив. – Значит, все-таки в этой пирамиде есть и какая-то информация, а не только голые стены.

– А как же Гидра узнала твое имя, хранитель? – спрашивает Брок, прищурясь.

Наг разозленно сверкает глазами и шипит, подаваясь к нему. Брок отступает назад на пару шагов, примирительно выставляя вперед руку.

– Прошу прощения, я не хотел обидеть. Ты не отвечаешь на вопросы, я запомню.

Наг переводит взгляд с Брока на Стива.

– Хода дальше нет, – тихо повторяет он и так же внезапно, как появился, исчезает.

– Если он вот так окажется ночью возле моей кровати, клянусь, Кэп, я заору, – признается Брок.

– И никто тебя не осудит, – задумчиво произносит Стив. – Посвети, пожалуйста.

Брок подходит ближе, прибавляет яркость фонаря на максимум, но все, что они видят, – уходящий вниз коридор. Лишь уклон становится заметно круче.

Стив выбирает камень покрупнее и бросает его в коридор. Через несколько секунд они слышат громкий всплеск, словно камень упал в воду, и следом за ним громкий рев и топот чьих-то ног.

– Твою мать!

Брок выхватывает из кобуры пистолет и в несколько оглушающих выстрелов убивает черного каймана.

Сквозь звон в ушах они некоторое время прислушиваются, не придет ли за ним кто-нибудь еще, и только после этого отряхиваются от осыпавшейся с потолка пыли и отступают назад к развилке. Стив пишет на стене "тупик", а в блокноте схематично набрасывает крокодила.

Не сговариваясь, они идут в левое ответвление коридора и уже метров через десять натыкаются на стену.

Простукивание ничего не дает – никакого прохода за ней нет, и стена выглядит такой же, как и сам коридор.

– Давай-ка выбираться на белый свет, для разведки вполне достаточно.

– Я пройду ее всю, – говорит Стив, – даже если буду этим заниматься до конца своей жизни.

– Почему? – спрашивает Брок, когда они почти выходят из лабиринта. 

Стив пожимает плечами:

– А разве нужна причина? Мне надоело воевать, надоело быть иконой, всегда под камерами и все прочее, – он разводит руками. – А тут и медитативно, и адреналина хватит, я так предполагаю. 

Брок стряхивает со штанов пыль и усмехается:

– Надеюсь, ты не захочешь вытащить ту тварь из пирамиды, чтобы она там не разлагалась?

Стив хлопает себя по лбу:

– Я же и собирался, но наткнулся на второй тупик и отвлекся. После обеда схожу.

– Не стоит, – раздается голос нага с вершины пирамиды. – Его там больше нет. Славная будет трапеза.

Брок только молча качает головой.

– Почему-то я думал, что он ест только фрукты, – произносит Стив, когда они умываются в реке. – Ну, по крайней мере, так было на барельефах.

Когда они рассказывают все за обедом Джеку, тот задумчиво переводит взгляд с одного на другого:

– А ведь он вам жизнь спас. Как-то это не соотносится с тем, что Старк нагуглил про нагов.

– Мне и гуглить не надо, – тихо фыркает Брок, – я этими индийскими сказками подростком зачитывался, как и прочей историей. Только вот, боюсь, не будет все так легко и красиво, как в болливудских фильмах. Наги, если верить легендам, те еще коварные твари. Хоть и мудрые, не отнимешь. Клянусь вам, у меня все внутри сжимается, когда он оказывается хотя бы в паре метров от меня. Не верю я ему, хоть до сих пор и жив. Кстати, скажи-ка, Стив, – задумчиво смотрит на него Брок, – ты чего чуть в обморок не хлопнулся, когда он в мужика перекинулся?

Стив уже надеялся, что об этом эпизоде все благополучно забыли, и теперь глубоко вздыхает, собираясь с мыслями. Отмалчиваться или отвечать уклончиво в этой ситуации он не видит смысла.

– Странное дело, – говорит он наконец. – Я лучше покажу.

Он достает из лежащей рядом сумки свой блокнот и открывает на первых страницах.

– Эти наброски я начал делать, когда проснулся в новом веке, но редко, время от времени, раз, может, десять за первые годы. А когда начал копать информацию про это место, ловил себя на этом гораздо чаще. Я никогда не знал человека с такой внешностью, он мне не снился, ну или я не помню. Но когда я не рисовал что-то конкретное, а просто водил карандашом по бумаге, задумавшись над чем-то или решая какие-то личные задачи, получался он.

Стив передает блокнот Броку, и тот присвистывает – с десятка листов на них смотрит то самое лицо, что они видели несколько дней назад во дворе перед пирамидой. Только стрижка у парня по-военному короткая, а таких вот длинных волос Стив ни разу не рисовал.

– Занятно, – тянет Брок, внимательно глядя на Стива. – И что думаешь?

– Ничего не думаю, – честно признается он. – Не знаю, что думать. Вообще не особо понимаю, что тут происходит и как это связано с моими рисунками. Но определенно связано – это вы и сами видели.

Стив пару минут молчит, рассматривая один из портретов. 

– В какой-то момент я показал их Сэму, и он пришел к выводу, что это может быть что-то вроде бессознательной визуализации желаний.

– Отлично навизуализировал, – саркастично замечает Брок.

– Иди нахрен, – беззлобно огрызается Стив, усмехаясь, и решительно перелистывает страницы к последним записям.

Брок издает согласный звук и нарочито медленно рассматривает его с головы до ног, будто впервые видит, прищелкивает языком. Джек молча отвешивает ему подзатыльник. И Стив ловит себя на том, что слегка им завидует. Пожалуй, он и правда был бы не так уж против кого-нибудь себе навизуализировать.

– Так, прежде чем туда возвращаться, подытожим, что мы уже выяснили. Строение более чем странное, гибрид какой-то. Внутри это именно пирамида, у зиккуратов коридоры и залы строго на уровне земли и выше. Но внешне это зиккурат. Что на вершине за храм, нам вряд ли удастся выяснить, если сам хранитель не позволит туда подняться. Ни краски на стенах, ни барельефов мы пока не обнаружили, но что-то мне подсказывает, что они не будут настоящими.

– Для иллюзии там все слишком материально, – качает головой Брок, – а для подделки как-то слишком сложно для Гидры. С другой стороны, сработала же маскировка входа – пока ты нам эту плиту не показал, мы его не видели. Значит, если найдем информацию о хранителе, надо ее фиксировать.

– Да, – кивает Стив, – определенно надо. Пока у нас нет этого ключа, он не ответит толком ни на один наш вопрос. А без ответов я отсюда не уеду.

* * *

За второй заход они отсекают еще три тупиковых ответвления, а на четвертом выходят в небольшой зал с углублением по центру.

– На бассейн или что-то подобное не похоже, на жертвенник тоже, нет ни отводов для крови, ни следов засохшей, – Брок водит фонарем по углублению. – И следов сажи нет, а на потолке нет следов копоти, значит, и не для костра. Ну и справедливости ради, на таком удалении от входа вообще не должно быть достаточно кислорода ни для дыхания, ни для огня.

– И ни одной вентиляционной шахты, – согласно кивает Стив. – Сюда надо будет придти с аппаратурой – и все сфотографировать и записать.

– Вот пусть завтра Джек и тащит, – хмыкает Брок весело. – А то он уже начал жаловаться, что ему силовых не хватает.

– Это гнездо, – произносят они вдруг одновременно.

– Тут царапин на полу больше, чем в других коридорах, и внутри этого углубления тоже, – поясняет Стив.

– И вот этот рисунок позади, самый крупный, – указывает Брок, – похоже, что наг тут отсыпается, когда его долго никто не тревожит.

Некоторое время они молча рассматривают основной барельеф и ближайшие к нему, пытаясь составить историю.

– Стив, а вот ты бы пустил незнакомцев к себе в спальню, – спрашивает Брок, потирая виски и с силой проводя рукой по лицу, словно в попытке отогнать какие-то сомнения. 

– Да я вообще не особенно большой любитель гостей приглашать, сам знаешь, – отзывается Стив. – Но хранитель разрешил нам исследовать пирамиду без каких-либо оговорок. Если бы было нельзя, он бы не пропустил. Я так полагаю.

* * *

Возвращаясь втроем от реки, они видят воронку смерча высотой метра в полтора, движущуюся от пирамиды к каменному столу перед их домиком. Но ни листья на деревьях, ни трава по обе стороны от дорожки почти не шевелятся. Покружив вокруг стола, смерч пропадает как и не бывало, а на столе вдруг оказываются куски горячего, только что запеченного в банановых листьях мяса.

– Вот не говорите мне, что это тот самый кайман, которого вы поутру подстрелили, – трясет головой Джек.

– Ну-у, – разводит руками Брок, – тогда я громко молчу.

Стив смотрит в сторону пирамиды и поднимает руку в приветственном жесте, замечая темный силуэт на вершине. 

– Спасибо, – произносит он одними губами.

Силуэт тут же исчезает.

– Я думаю, – с довольной улыбкой произносит Брок, – убить нас можно было уже множеством способов. И вот это источающее волшебный аромат мясо вряд ли причинит нам вред. Если, конечно, ни у кого нет аллергии на него.

– А я думаю, – добавляет Джек, – что все это не просто так. И вряд ли любого встречали бы – как там Романова говорит? – хлебом и солью.

– А если он не наг? – Стив все так же смотрит в сторону почти не различимой уже в темноте пирамиды. – Если он человек, которого обратили в нага каким-нибудь артефактом? Поэтому в нем и осталась вот эта человеческая доброта и желание общаться, когда кто-то рядом есть. Потому что все-таки промелькнувшая в нем ненависть к Гидре была слишком человеческой.

Брок и Джек за его спиной переглядываются и пожимают плечами.

– А хрен его знает, – озвучивает общую мысль Брок. – Все может быть. Попробуем выяснить, пока Фьюри нас не сдернет.

* * *

Ночью разверзается ад – таких ливней, как в сельве, на всей планете больше не бывает. Стив просыпается в своем гамаке от грохота грома и ярких вспышек молнии. Вокруг потоки воды, но он совершенно сухой. Ни капли не пробивается сквозь плотный слой листьев над ним.

– Стив, давай в дом, – перекрикивает шум Брок.

Стив пожимает плечами и встает, все равно спорить сейчас – только глотки надрывать. Сделав пару шагов и оставшись без укрытия деревьев, он с удивлением поднимает голову к небу. Над ним словно раскинулся невидимый зонтик. Да и ноги сухие, хоть и идет он по мокрой грязной тропинке.

– Да ты как Иисус, – Брок изумленно поднимает бровь. – По морю аки по суху. Джек, – кричит он вглубь дома, – ты должен на это посмотреть.

Стив стоит под дождем, раскинув руки. Что бы его ни закрывало, даже кончики пальцев остаются сухими. Кажется, захоти он, не смог бы набрать в ладони ни капли дождевой воды.

– Похоже, что мы под защитой хранителя, – с детским восторгом улыбается Стив.

– Не мы, а ты, – насмешливо фыркает Брок.

Стив отмахивается:

– Ну что ты выдумал, выйди сам и убедишься.

Джек качает головой:

– Да ладно, Кэп, тут и без проверок все понятно.

И все-таки вздыхает, бросает короткий взгляд на Брока и выходит из домика. До уборной он добегает мокрый, кажется, до костей.

– Ну, убедился? – возвращаясь через пару минут, спрашивает он Стива, который уже сидит на лавке в первой из комнат и растерянно смотрит на Джека.

– Расслабься и наслаждайся, – хлопает Стива по спине Брок и, набросив на плечи Джека полотенце, уводит того в спальню.

* * *

Под первыми рассветными лучами солнца, Стив раскладывает на алтаре фрукты и ягоды, а потом присаживается на еще влажную плиту и смотрит на пирамиду на фоне сиренево-розового утреннего неба.

– Кто же ты такой? – спрашивает он тихо, едва слышит шорох чешуек по плитке двора.

– Потомок великого царя Васуки с планеты Патала в теле обычного земного мужчины из Америки, – так же тихо отзывается наг. – Спасибо за подношения, но ты не обязан, Стив Роджерс. Я не привязан к этому двору, десятки километров территории вокруг пирамиды принадлежат мне. И моя магия позволяет многое.

– Я так и понял, – кивает Стив, – и все же. Люди иногда делают друг другу подарки. Просто так, потому что захотелось. И, если можно, пожалуйста, называй меня просто Стив.

– Ладно, – чуть помолчав, отзывается наг, выбирая, с чего начать трапезу. – Мое второе я мало что помнит об этом.

– Ты можешь рассказать? – хватается за эту ниточку Стив.

– Не уверен, – качает головой наг. – То, что помнит человек, я могу поведать, то, что помнит наг – в меньшей степени. Наши сознания слились давно, теперь мы неотделимы, нам все равно, в какой мы форме – человеческой или змеиной. И предпочитаем называть себя просто "я", не разделяя на личности. Но если тебе будет удобнее, я могу говорить о каждой из личностей отдельно.

– Не стоит, – не соглашается Стив, – раз ты себя считаешь единым, то и мы так же будем. А как я могу тебя называть?

– Это тоже человеческое, – улыбается наг, – хотя и у нагов есть имена: данное при рождении, истинное, магическое – с его помощью и срабатывают все ритуалы призыва и связывания, и второе для обозначения в обществе. Так же делают и некоторые земные народности. Но мы редко обращаемся друг к другу по именам. А человека называли Джеймс Барнс. Он знал Капитана Америку.

Стив удивленно вскидывает брови.

– Он попал в руки Человека с красным лицом – Красный Череп, так он помнит, – и его ученых, когда у вас шла война. Его пленили без магии такие же люди, как он сам. А затем проводили эксперименты. Я же в то время спокойно жил на Патале. Наша раса ни с кем не воюет, мы несем народам мудрость и сами разрешили себя призывать много веков назад. Но не для такого, – наг хмурится, оглядываясь на пирамиду. – Нас связали – его веревками, меня заклинанием – и оставили умирать. Ваши тела не предназначены для наших душ, но телесно меня призвать не смогли – неверно произнесли слова заклинания, ослабив его. Мое тело осталось бездыханным в родном доме и давно слилось с природой.

Он замолкает, хмурится, и Стив думает, что они – человек и наг – снова переживают эти страшные для себя события. И его самого охватывает негодование и ненависть к тем, кто сделал это с ними.

– Мы смогли договориться, когда Джеймс перестал кричать от боли. Я сумел остановить первую, слишком быструю для него трансформацию, мы только поделили сознание. Через трое суток пришел один из ученых и Красный Череп. Джеймс, хоть и с трудом, выдержал превращение, я, как получилось, магией успокоил его боль. А потом был долгий сон и холод – и мы оказались здесь. Привязанные новым заклинанием. Люди приходили и уходили, мы спали и сливались. Для нас обоих превращения стали легче, Джеймс попросил больше не использовать его форму без необходимости, но иногда мне нравится быть человеком. Наги всегда подключены к мировому полю, вся информация, что есть во Вселенной, стекается в него, поэтому я, просыпаясь, знаю все, что происходило во всех мирах, пока я спал. Родные нага не надеются на его возвращение, родные человека, те, кто знал его, давно умерли.

Он замолкает и смотрит на Стива с заметной грустью, совершенно по-человечески.

– Значит, ты здесь пленник? – спрашивает Стив, ощущая непонятную ему самому горечь. 

Ему отчаянно хочется что-то сделать для них. Для него, поправляет он сам себя.

Наг молча медленно кивает.

– И все-таки, как они узнали твое имя перед призывом? 

– Я полагаю, – наг смотрит на поднимающееся солнце, и серебристые искры в его глазах сверкают ярче, завораживают, – им было все равно, кого призывать. Гидра переманила к себе лучшие умы Аненербе, а те искали информацию по всему миру – даже в Тибете побывали, не говоря уж об Индии. Они назвали первое попавшееся имя, которое могло бы принадлежать нагам. Это мог быть кто угодно, но оказался я. Так же, как и Джеймс. Не повезло, не более того.

– Имена нагов, – повторяет задумчиво Стив, с трудом отводя взгляд, – но если я узнаю в Индии сотню имен, не могу же я начать их просто перечислять, повторяя заклинание за заклинанием?.. Как мне узнать твое?

– Я не могу сказать, – наг отворачивается, – даже если и захочу. Наложенное на меня заклинание запечатало мне уста.

– А Джеймс? Он может его назвать? – Стив встает с алтаря и догоняет нага уже почти у самой пирамиды.

– Нет, – грустно усмехается наг, – не забывай, что мы связаны. Мы – я – единое целое почти восемьдесят лет. И если хочешь, можешь называть меня Баки, это прозвище придумали друзья человека еще в его детстве. Наг не возражает, человеку будет приятно.

* * *

– Кэп, вот только не говори, что один пошел в башню к дракону, потому что тебе не спалось? – Брок, как обычно по утрам, ворчит и хмурится.

– Нет, я просто разговаривал с Баки.

– С кем? – поднимает брови Джек. – Тут что – еще кто-то есть?

Во время нехитрого завтрака Стив пересказывает их разговор. Брок прохаживается вокруг стола и потирает колючие щеки:

– Да-а, дела. И даже если снять заклинание, привязывающее их к этому месту, их же теперь все равно не разделить? Так, что ли? 

– Именно, – подтверждает Стив. – Кстати, Джек, я тут подумал. Когда ты отслеживал gps-сигнал, ты где искал? По координатам нашего местонахождения?

– Ну да, – кивает Джек, – а как надо было?

– А сейчас попробуй, пожалуйста, – просит Стив, пока ничего не торопясь объяснять, он еще и сам толком не понимает, какая именно мысль не дает ему покоя после разговора с Баки.

Джек приносит и включает прибор.

– Хм, – хмурится он. – Ни Брока, ни меня.

– Поищи по всей планете, – предлагает Стив.

Джек, если и удивляется, вида не подает. Задает новые данные, ждет отклика со спутника.

– Я было подумал, что маячки не работают больше, мало ли что, – садится рядом с ними Брок, – но на близком отслеживании сигнал пробивает, – он показывает мобильник, на котором четко высвечиваются две точки и расстояние – 93 сантиметра.

– Ну вот если нас где-то в пирамиде завалит, то только этим мобильником и искать, – говорит Джек и показывает пустой поиск. – Если прибор исправен, то мы не на Земле.

– Я так и думал, – кивает Стив. – Этот двор, пирамида, домик, река, которой нет на карте... – Он встает и потягивается. – Стрэндж как-то рассказывал про то, что можно создать что-то вроде магической пространственной ниши вне основной реальности. Мы, может, и на Земле, но и не совсем.

– Как в мыльном пузыре? – уточняет Джек.

Стив кивает:

– Вроде того, насколько я понял его объяснения.

– И это сделали ученые Гидры? – хмурится Брок. – Нахимичили магию и артефакты?

– Я так предполагаю. Раз хранителя привезли сюда спящим, значит, это место уже существовало, – снова кивает Стив. – К сожалению, видимо, это относится к тем вещам, о которых он не может говорить. Но это как раз наименьшая наша головная боль. В приоритете – информация о Гидре и информация о хранителе. Даже в этой подделке можно продолжать играть в расхитителей гробниц, – усмехается он. – Давно с Фьюри связывались? – спрашивает без паузы.

– Вчера перед грозой, – неохотно отвечает Брок. – Дал нам еще неделю и велел хоть как выкручиваться, а вернуть тебя домой. 

– М-м-м, вот затейник, – хмыкает Стив. – Ты собирался еще несколько дней об этом молчать, а потом поставить меня перед фактом?

Брок неопределенно пожимает плечами:

– Даже не знаю, просто вчера не успел, потом гроза, с утра тебя потеряли, сказал бы в обед, наверно, ну или к вечеру бы вспомнил. Или тогда, когда придумал бы, как именно тебя уговорить вернуться.

Стив смеется и хлопает его по плечу:

– Расслабься, я знаю, как Ник может быть настойчив. Если действительно буду ему нужен, я без разговоров вернусь. Ну, кто сегодня со мной?

* * *

К концу недели они проходят и фотографируют всю правую часть пирамиды – направо от первого ответвления. Левая часть остается пока непройденной. Но даже так на отрисованной схеме получается какое-то невероятное количество коридоров, которые должны были бы накладываться один на другой. Это только убеждает Стива, что они находятся в каком-то ответвлении от обычной реальности с ее земными законами.

Но Фьюри настаивает на возвращении – и даже не столько командира СТРАЙКа и его заместителя, сколько именно Стива. Несмотря на то, что Капитан Америка официально ушел в отставку, передав щит Соколу, публика волнуется, когда долго его не видит.

– Ник, – злится Стив, – опять я должен, как мартышка, скакать перед камерами? Отпуск, бессрочный отпуск, ты сам подписал наше с тобой соглашение! До форс-мажора. А его, как я понимаю, нет?

Фьюри повторяет и повторяет одно и то же, упирает на какой-то мифический долг.

– Я все долги Америке уже давно отдал, – устало сдается Стив. – Приеду на неделю, черт с тобой, но потом не удерживай!

Он отключает мобильник, который только каким-то чудом ловит в этой непонятной реальности.

– Джет будет ждать нас вечером на том же месте. Через час надо выдвигаться, – говорит он с досадой и, не дожидаясь ответа, подхватывает рюкзак с вещами, берет со стола подготовленные фрукты и идет к пирамиде.

Завтраки с Баки стали уже чем-то привычным.

– Привет, – говорит Стив без улыбки, раскладывая приношения на алтаре, давно считая его просто их обеденным столом. 

– Что-то произошло? 

Уже третье утро Баки выходит к нему в человеческом образе, и, как в первый раз, у Стива сжимается на мгновение сердце, а потом пускается вскачь, почти больно ударяясь о ребра. Он не может насмотреться, а вечером, рисуя при свете костра, никак не может поймать тот самый чуть капризный изгиб губ Баки, от которого кровь по венам бежит быстрее. 

– Мне нужно уезжать, – зло выплевывает он и смотрит в сторону, иррационально чувствуя себя виноватым.

– Если однажды будет время и желание, ты всегда можешь сюда возвратиться, – спокойно отвечает Баки, но Стив, быстро повернувшись к нему, замечает заблестевшие вдруг глаза – словно от слез.

– Эй, ты в порядке? – мягко спрашивает он, прикасаясь к руке Баки – впервые. И в очередной раз ловит себя на том, что не может отвести взгляда от его губ.

– Да, конечно, – кивает тот и пытается отвернуться, но Стив не позволяет, обхватывает лицо ладонями и мягко проводит большими пальцами по скулам.

– Я вернусь, разумеется, вернусь. Через неделю буду тут, у меня еще половина пирамиды не обследована, – быстро говорит Стив, вглядываясь в лицо Баки. – И не разгадана ни одна из тайн.

Баки чуть нервно усмехается:

– Все тайны ты не раскроешь. 

– Мне все и не надо, мне надо одну, – упрямится Стив и мягко прикасается губами к его губам, ощущая сладость, хотя к завтраку они еще и не приступали.

Он почти готов к тому, что Баки его оттолкнет, но тот обвивает его талию неожиданно крепко и прижимается всем телом – как-то очень доверчиво. Стив зарывается пальцами в его волосы, скользит рукой по спине и ловит в поцелуе тихий стон.

– Даже в этой форме у тебя раздвоенный язык? – уточняет Стив, с трудом отрываясь от его губ.

– Мне так больше нравится, – застенчиво улыбается Баки, слегка покраснев, и сам тянется за еще одним поцелуем.

– Я вернусь, – обещает Стив, покрывая легкими поцелуями его щеку и линию челюсти, прикасается губами к мочке уха, – вернусь за тобой, освобожу и увезу тебя отсюда.

– Нет, – внезапно резко отвечает Баки, обращаясь в нага и выскальзывая из кольца обнимающих его рук, пронзительно смотрит ледяными серебристыми глазами. – Забудь об этом. И живи дальше. Реальной жизнью.

Стив сглатывает вставший в горле ком. Пытается что-то возразить, но позади себя слышит шаги Брока и Джека, оборачивается к ним, а когда поворачивается обратно, Баки уже нет.

– Черт, – тихо шипит Стив и подхватывает свой рюкзак.

– Прости, Стив, ты бы хоть предупредил, – хлопает его по плечу Брок, смотрит понимающе. – Пора выдвигаться, дома разглядим и сравним все фото, проанализируем видео на замедленном просмотре, авось что и обнаружится.

* * *

– Может, с Тором поговорить? – вслух размышляет Стив, рассматривая по сотому кругу все фотографии, на которых отмечены повторяющиеся элементы.

Брок с экрана пожимает плечами и позевает:

– Вариант. Я пойду, Кэп, а то Джек скоро на развод подаст, – кривовато усмехается он.

– Ох, прости, снова я тебя задержал, – виновато качает головой Стив, – спасибо за ссылку на этого профессора, он действительно кое-что подсказал.

– Вот и славно, – отзывается Брок, коротко машет рукой и отключается.

Стив смотрит на часы – почти два часа ночи. С утра опять какая-то пресс-конференция – Фьюри насел по полной программе, пытаясь выжать из него все, что можно успеть за неделю. Но взамен пообещал, что еще на пару недель отпустит с ним Брока, если тот согласится. 

Внезапно телефон весело пиликает и отображает на экране фотографию Тони.

– Кэп, я тут отследил активность твоего ноутбука, – бодро начинает тот, едва Стив принимает звонок, – понял, что ты еще не спишь, и решил не откладывать приятные дела в долгий ящик.

– И тебе доброй ночи, Тони, – невольно улыбается Стив.

– Как насчет присоединиться к небольшой компании на выходных? В моем доме – природа, барбекю, Тор с его Асгардским элем...

Тони перечисляет что-то и кого-то еще, но Стив его уже не слушает:

– Да, конечно, Тони, с удовольствием!

– Ух ты! – зависает на секунду Тони. – Ты меня перебил и согласился без долгих уговоров? Два потрясения за один короткий разговор! Тебя надо почаще отправлять в джунгли, Кэп, ты становишься человечнее.

Стив смеется.

– Кстати, насчет этого, Тони. Ты не одолжишь один из джетов? А то Ник снова ворчит, что ЩИТ – не служба такси.

– Ты что – собираешься туда вернуться? – недоверчиво переспрашивает Тони. – Ты нашел клад? Золото, вибраниум, артефакты, схемы инопланетных изобретений? Возьми меня в долю – и я подарю тебе личный джет.

– Ты неисправим. Но пока нет, не нашел, потому и хочу вернуться. И если что-то обнаружу, что не даст тебе убить себя или разнести половину мира, то да, я поделюсь с тобой информацией, обещаю.

– Ловлю на слове, Кэп, – по тону понятно, что Тони хмурится, – если ты, конечно, Кэп, потому что, сдается мне, тебя в этой пирамиде подменили. Будь готов к тому, что в пятницу я тебя проверю всеми возможными приборами, прежде чем подпустить к Морган.

– Договорились, Тони. Доброй ночи.

Он все еще улыбается, аккуратно снимая с кровати плед и забираясь под одеяло, задерживает взгляд на цифровой фоторамке, показывающей пирамиду на фоне рассветного неба и стоящего перед ней Баки. Фото, которое Стив сделал за день до отъезда.

Взгляд падает на лежащий рядом голубой камень, подаренный Баки во время их предпоследнего завтрака. Просто подарок, как принято у людей, вспоминает Стив его слова и глубоко вздыхает, вновь ощущая неясную грусть и тревогу, охватывающую его все чаще в последние дни.

– Я тебя освобожу, – в который раз обещает он. – Даже если после этого придется тебя отпустить.

* * *

Стив едва дожидается, когда пройдут обязательные вежливые приветствия и разговоры, прежде чем подойти к Тору.

– Ты снова лишился бороды, – усмехается Тор.

– А у тебя начали отрастать волосы, – вторит Стив.

Они крепко обнимаются, с силой хлопая друг друга по спинам. Кого-нибудь другого они уже сломали бы пополам, но сами только раззадориваются.

– Тор, мне нужна твоя помощь, – сразу начинает Стив.

– Отойдем в сторону, – кивает Тор, – тут довольно шумно, а по твоему лицу вижу, Стивен, разговор будет важный.

Они уходят дальше по берегу реки, пока шум музыки и голосов не остается далеко позади них, и Стив рассказывает быстро, но максимально подробно все, что узнал от самого Баки и пока исследовал фотографии. Тор хмурится все сильнее, разозленно сжимает зубы так, что играют желваки, перебрасывает крупный камень из руки в руку и под конец почти с ненавистью во взгляде швыряет его в воду.

– Да, друг Стивен, я всегда знал, что ты достойный человек. И ты затеял доброе дело. Но, боюсь, это почти невозможно для тебя. Я бывал на Патале и Махатале, еще когда был ребенком, отец поддерживал добрые отношения с этими мудрыми существами. Вот только...

– Вот ты где, братец, – раздается веселый голос Локи. – Капитан.

– Локи, – кивает Стив, – давно не виделись.

– Локи! – восклицает Тор. – Ты все-таки решил присоединиться.

– Не мог же я пропустить все веселье. – Локи толкает его плечом в плечо и смеется.

– Вот кто тебе поможет, друг мой, – уверенно заявляет Тор.

Локи изумленно поднимает брови, мгновенно становясь серьезным.

– Стивену нужно узнать имя нага, – тихо говорит Тор.

– Человек не сумеет, – качает головой Локи. – Ты хочешь призвать нага, Капитан? Кого-то конкретного? Тебе не хватает земной мудрости?

– Нет, я не... – Стив покусывает губы, на мгновение задумываясь, а потом решается, пересказывает все, что только что говорил Тору.

Локи внимательно смотрит на Стива, постукивая по губам пальцем.

– Покажи фотографии, – просит он.

Несколько минут они втроем всматриваются в экран старкфона. 

– Вот, – Локи указывает на одно из фото. – Этот ритуал освобождает нага, призванного в хранители. Но разделить его с человеком теперь уже никто не сможет. Порознь они умрут – у нага нет физического тела, у человека не хватит моральных сил перенести разделение.

– Нет, – твердо говорит Стив, – о разделении речь и не идет, он единая цельная личность.

Локи и Тор переглядываются, разговаривая без слов, и одобрительно кивают.

– Я научу тебя, как правильно произносить слова, – соглашается Локи. – Но без имени все будет напрасно. А с этим... – он вздыхает и покусывает губы, на мгновение задумываясь. – Истинное имя нага можно прочитать в его магическом поле, если знаешь, как это сделать. 

– Ты же умеешь? – почти не спрашивает Тор.

Локи с довольными видом кивает.

– У тебя есть что-нибудь, что принадлежало ему или чего он касался?

Стив перелистывает несколько фотографий, показывая ту, которую рассматривает каждый вечер.

– Это то самое человеческое тело? – уточняет Тор. 

Стив кивает.

– Здесь только его лик, – Локи смотрит на него так пронзительно, что Стив ощущает себя мышью на столе вивисектора. – Нет магии. Но я чувствую что-то, исходящее от тебя.

Локи протягивает ладонь, и Стив, глубоко вздыхая, вынимает из внутреннего кармана куртки маленький бархатный мешочек и вкладывает в руку Локи неограненный турмалин параиба размером с серебряный доллар.

– Красиво, – улыбается Локи, рассматривая камень на свет и любуясь оттенками. – Подарок от нага дорогого стоит. Особенно такой.

Тор поднимает брови и смотрит на Стива с любопытством.

– Сдается мне, друг Стивен, ты не все нам рассказал, – чуть насмешливо произносит он и, помолчав, добавляет: – Или ты не до конца нам доверяешь?

Стив кладет руку ему на плечо.

– Если бы я не доверял, вряд ли обратился бы с таким деликатным вопросом. Но да, ты прав, я умолчал о том, что это еще и очень личное дело. 

– Вот как, – расцветает улыбкой Тор, – ты нашел свою любовь? Говорят, – Тор заговорщицки склоняется к Стиву, – наги очень любвеобильны. 

От необходимости что-то отвечать покрасневшего Стива спасает Локи.

Он закрывает глаза, накрывает камень второй ладонью – и между ними начинает медленно разгораться голубое пламя. Стив помнит, что оно обжигает холодом, и хмурится, переживая за Локи. Тот еще пару минут что-то беззвучно шепчет, едва шевеля губами, прежде чем открыть глаза.

– Да, этот подарок дорогого стоит, – повторяет Локи, крутит камень в пальцах. – Твои сомнения напрасны, – добавляет он тише. – Оставь его мне на время, я превращу его в то, для чего он и был предназначен, – то ли просит, то ли предлагает Локи, и Стив, отчего-то ни секунды не колеблясь, соглашается.

Локи улыбается.

И называет имя.

* * *

Стив почти вбегает во двор, оставив Брока и Джека далеко позади.

С самого начала полета, ему казалось, что что-то не так, что-то неправильно. Он не мог усидеть на месте, несколько раз перечитал слова заклинания, написанного аккуратным почерком Локи. Раз тридцать посмотрел на часы. И был буквально готов выпрыгнуть из джета, когда они пролетали, судя по координатам, практически над пирамидой.

– Баки, – зовет Стив, бросая рюкзак возле алтаря, на котором загнили так и не тронутые фрукты.

Ответом ему только тишина.

– Баки? – пробует Стив еще раз, хмурясь.

Конечно, прощание получилось скомканное, но Стив надеется, что у него все еще есть разрешение на вход в пирамиду.

Он достает из рюкзака воду и фонарик, кладет в перекинутую через плечо сумку рацию и направляется ко входу. Если где-то и искать Баки, то, возможно, в том помещении, который они определили как гнездо.

Он периодически зовет его по имени, быстро проходя по коридорам, и замирает у входа в зал, когда в свете фонаря видит Баки. 

– Что произошло? – Стив бросается к нему и осторожно прикасается к цепи, которая уходит будто бы сквозь стену и крепко прижимает к ней обмякшее тело. На руках, ногах и шее под звеньями темнеют пятна гематом. – Баки?

– Привет, – он выглядит уставшим и измотанным.

– Давно ты тут вот так? – Стив открывает бутылку с водой и подносит к его губам, давая отпить пару глотков.

– Два или три дня, я несколько потерял счет времени. Когда почувствовал, что ты все-таки собираешься возвращаться, моя человеческая часть сделала глупость, потому я тут теперь в таком виде и распят, – он криво усмехается и жадно смотрит на воду.

Стив дает ему сделать еще глоток.

Рация пищит сигналом вызова.

– Стив, прием, какого хрена?

– Брок, вы добрались? Мне нужна твоя помощь. – Стив и сам не понимает, как умудряется так спокойно говорить. – Из моего рюкзака возьми, пожалуйста, холщовый мешочек, там все для церемонии. Еще бутылку воды и пару любых фруктов. И иди ко мне, в гнездо, четыре поворота направо и два налево.

– Принято, конец связи, – отзывается Брок без лишних споров и отключается.

– Расскажешь? – просит Стив.

– Я нарушил правило, это наказание, – вздыхает Баки. – У меня почти нет магии, максимум, что я могу, это убирать за собой отходы жизнедеятельности, – он морщится и отводит глаза. – Иначе я бы со стыда умер, едва ты зашел. Я не могу заснуть, это тоже часть наказания, не могу связаться с мировым информационным полем, не могу призвать еду и воду – полная депривация и медленная смерть.

Стив болезненно морщится:

– Это бесчеловечно.

– Я был связан заклинанием, знал, что будет наказание, за попытку... освободиться. Но не знал, каким оно будет, – он закашливается.

– Ты пытался освободиться? – поднимает брови Стив. – И что ты сделал?

Он отдает Баки последнюю воду.

– Хотел оставить тебе подсказку на стене. Не успел даже начертать первого символа, как оказался здесь. И ведь моя мудрая часть предупреждала, – он снова криво усмехается.

Стив мягко прикасается ладонью к его щеке, и оба замирают, молча глядя друг другу в глаза.

В коридоре раздаются шаги Брока, и Стив неловко отстраняется, поворачивается к нему, забирает протянутый мешок.

– Ого, – Брок поднимает бровь. – Чем-нибудь помочь?

– Нет, вы идите в дом, пожалуйста. Если все получится, мы скоро придем, – тихо отвечает он.

– Ты не маленький мальчик и можешь за себя постоять, но мы все-таки подождем поближе к пирамиде, пока ты не выйдешь на связь и не скажешь, что все путем. – Брок хлопает его по плечу и уходит.

Стив достает из мешка ритуальный нож и керамическую миску.

Баки испуганно дергается.

– Стив, ты не...

– Ванада? – тихо произносит Стив, и Баки вздрагивает.

– Откуда... как?..

– Локи, – прямо отвечает Стив. – И судя по твоей реакции, он действительно помог. Прежде чем освобождать тебя от участи быть хранителем, должен ли я как-то освободить тебя от этих цепей? – уточняет он.

– Все это пропадет вместе с ментальными оковами, – задумчиво отзывается Баки и отводит взгляд. 

– Что-то не так? – Стив подходит к нему и протягивает кусочек гуавы. – Баки, просто прими мою помощь, пожалуйста, а потом уже поешь сам нормально. Локи пообещал, что этот ритуал не принесет тебе боли, но ты сейчас уязвим, поэтому я переживаю.

– Не стоит, – Баки выдавливает из себя улыбку, которой Стив ни на мгновение не верит, но послушно по маленькому кусочку съедает предлагаемый фрукт.

Когда раздвоенный язык на мгновение мелькает, собирая сладкий сок с растрескавшихся губ, Стив не выдерживает и целует Баки – осторожно, но сильно, вкладывая в поцелуй все свои переживания и сомнения. Баки отвечает не сразу, но все-таки сдается.

Когда Стив разрывает поцелуй и открывает блокнот, снова пробегая взглядом по словам заклинания, Баки тихо просит:

– Не надо.

– Что? – Стив с тревогой смотрит на него.

– Я научу тебя, как помочь мне освободиться от цепей, – говорит Баки, снова отводя взгляд, – но вот это... не надо.

– Это тюрьма, Баки, – хмурится Стив, – неужели ты действительно хочешь тут остаться? Остаться хранителем этого придуманного места? Я бы еще, может, понял, если бы тут было что-то настоящее, если бы ты сам по своей воле стал хранителем, но это?

– Ты считаешь, у меня есть выбор? – Баки холодно сверкает глазами. – Не человек, не наг – нечто среднее, одинаково не приспособленное к жизни ни в одном из миров. Ни дома, ни семьи. Кроме этого каменного склепа у меня нет ничего уже многие годы.

Стив снова обхватывает ладонью его щеку:

– В тебе говорит страх. Я могу это понять, сам через подобное прошел. Но давай мы все-таки тебя освободим, а потом я помогу тебе со всем разобраться? Позволь мне тебе помочь.

Стив дожидается робкого, но уверенного согласного кивка Баки и отходит, наливает в миску воду, садится на пол в центре гнезда и начинает читать заклинание, время от времени посматривая в блокнот, трижды на нужных словах проводит ножом по руке, считает падающие в воду капли крови. И под конец громко и отчетливо произносит имя, на мгновение встречаясь взглядом с Баки.

Цепи с тихим звяканьем исчезают, вода из миски в тот же момент с шипением испаряется, а сама миска раскалывается на несколько неровных керамических черепков.

Стив едва успевает подхватить падающего ослабшего Баки.

– Прости, кажется, я испачкал тебя своей кровью, – виновато улыбается он.

– Не страшно, – отзывается Баки и тут же обращается в нага, снова выскальзывая из объятий. – В этой форме мне проще, пока я не восстановлюсь. Да и само восстановление пройдет легче и быстрее. Все-таки наги сильнее и выносливее людей.

– Конечно, – кивает Стив. – Уйдем отсюда?

Он вспоминает про Брока и Джека и быстро говорит в рацию, что все в порядке, а затем льет на руку остатки воды и перетягивает разрезы бинтом.

– Благодарю тебя за освобождение, Стив Роджерс, – Баки склоняет голову, словно это тоже часть какого-то ритуала. – Теперь я не хранитель этой пирамиды, но все здесь по-прежнему подчиняется моей магии. Потому я могу показать вам интересующий вас артефакт. 

– Давай поговорим об этом позже? – предлагает Стив. – Как насчет свежего воздуха, солнечного тепла и сытного обеда? И обязательно сна, раз ты был этого лишен.

* * *

– Почему ты не ешь мяса? – спрашивает Брок. – Это же более энергетически емкий продукт.

– Вообще-то, ем, – слабо улыбается Баки, компактнее сворачивая хвост, чтобы не мешать Джеку пройти. – Заклинание действовало так, что я мог убивать только нарушителей, зашедших в пирамиду. Но животные туда не заходили – кроме тех, кто защищал коридоры и камеры.

– Вроде каймана и скорпионов, которых ты обратил в сосульки? – уточняет Джек, отодвигая в сторону фрукты и ставя перед Баки тарелку с приготовленным для себя обедом. – Кстати, спасибо, я так и не поблагодарил тебя за то, что ты предотвратил нашу с ними встречу, это было жуткое зрелище.

– Самого жуткого в этой пирамиде ты не видел и уже не увидишь, – Баки почти тепло усмехается и кивает, принимая благодарность, с интересом наблюдает, как Джек готовит новую порцию для себя и Брока. – Да, вроде каймана, разумных существ мы не едим. Поэтому мне приходилось питаться фруктами. Благодаря вам я впервые за долгие годы вкусил мяса, когда вы не послушались моего предостережения.

– Мы такие, – усмехается Брок, – а ужин тогда и правда был замечательный.

Стив стоит чуть в стороне, привалившись к стволу дерева, и наблюдает за их разговором и за тем, как Баки медленно и аккуратно ест мясное рагу из солдатских пайков.

– Что не так, Стив? – тихо спрашивает подошедший Брок.

– Знаешь, я буду, пожалуй, скучать по этой этому месту, – говорит Стив.

– И куда в следующий раз рванешь? Боливия? Мексика? Египет? Индия? – Брок лениво потягивается.

– Не, там туристические места, там неинтересно, – усмехается Стив. – А вот насчет Индии мы еще подумаем.

– Нормальные люди в туристических местах и отдыхают, – язвительно тянет Брок.

– Так то нормальные, – смеется Стив. – Тони и Клинт, пожалуй, правы. Куплю себе дом где-нибудь за городом. Фьюри-то все равно где угодно достанет, если ему надо будет. А Баки, если он все же согласится остаться и не решит вернуться на Паталу, будет спокойнее вдали от шума и толпы.

Джек взмахом руки подзывает их поближе.

– Спасибо за еду, – улыбается Баки. – Мне нужно восстановить силы. Пожалуйста, не входите в пирамиду, пока я буду спать. Я проведу вас сам через пару дней. И, Стив, мне действительно будет лучше, если я засну в храме, а не в этом доме, как ты предложил.

* * *

– Я должен принести вам извинения, – говорит Баки, появляясь через два дня и приглашая их в пирамиду, если они еще действительно интересуются секретами Гидры. – Большая часть коридоров, по которым вы ходили, была создана в тот момент, когда вы впервые ступили внутрь пирамиды. Сейчас их нет. Остались только основные. Из известных вам – путь в мое обиталище, вниз в яму с кайманами и к камере скорпионов, там раньше было что-то вроде тюрьмы для тех, кого готовили для экспериментов. Как хранитель, я обязан был создавать иллюзии и лабиринты для защиты секретов моих хозяев.

– Да мы так и поняли, – фыркает Брок. – Не парься, Баки, нам ли не знать, каково это – выполнять все указы и распоряжения командования.

– На тебе быстро все заживает, – тихо говорит Стив и коротко касается пальцами его шеи, на которой едва заметны следы от цепи, – я рад, что ты чувствуешь себя лучше.

Баки чуть смущенно улыбается и первым входит в пирамиду.

– Тут узкие коридоры, вчетвером рядом не пройти, придется друг за другом. Но до сердца добираться недалеко, если знаешь верный путь.

Минут через пятнадцать они оказываются в большом зале, по центру которого расположен огромный каменный стол – наподобие алтаря во дворе. 

– У дальней стены сейф с документами, – Баки указывает на него рукой, и дверца с тихим щелчком открывается. – Я не знаю, есть ли там что-либо ценное, я просто охранял.

– Мы понимаем, – кивает Стив и осматривается, пока Джек перекладывает папки с бумагами в рюкзак.

– В шкафах по стенам было оборудование, этот зал использовали как лабораторию, но все основные приборы увезли лет десять назад, в последний свой приезд пять лет назад провели какие-то исследования и эксперименты, теми, кто не выжил, накормили кайманов, и больше тут никто не появлялся, – Баки присаживается на каменный стол, чертит пальцами запутанные линии, и камень разъезжается, открывая нишу внутри. – Здесь то, ради чего я должен был не жалеть своей жизни. Но я не знаю, почему его не забрали.

– Тессеракт, – Стив недовольно хмурится, – да сколько же их? Или правильнее будет спросить – из какой он реальности и временной ветви?

– А можно это как-то запечатать так, чтобы никто и никогда его не нашел? – спрашивает Джек.

– Можно, – чуть помолчав, отвечает Баки. – Если я покину это место, я закрою вход в эту пространственную нишу, как вы ее назвали. Да, простите, я слышал все ваши разговоры, это тоже обязанность и кара хранителя. Теперь не слышу, если только не участвую в них сам.

– Есть что-то еще? – уточняет Стив.

– Связанного с Гидрой нет, – Баки смотрит на него.

– Хорошо, – кивает Стив. – Тогда, полагаю, нам здесь больше делать нечего.

Баки молча встает, движением руки закрывает стол и идет к выходу из зала и из пирамиды.

Едва оказавшись снаружи, Брок уводит Джека к дому, оставляя Стива и Баки вдвоем.

– Баки, – снова начинает Стив, мягко привлекая его к себе, – ты говорил, что можешь жить в любой форме – и в змеиной, и в человеческой. Значит, можешь и вернуться домой, и в этом мире остаться, если, конечно, наш мир тебе еще интересен после того, что с тобой в нем сделали.

– Мне не хватит сил, чтобы вернуться домой, – качает головой Баки, ласково обвивая шею Стива руками. – В этой половинной форме я не обладаю достаточной магией и энергией для подобного. Но, вообще-то, я и не хочу. Мои родные примут меня любым, вот только моя человеческая часть не сможет привыкнуть к жизни на Патале.

– Тогда оставайся со мной. Пожалуйста, – просит Стив, пристально глядя ему в глаза, проводит ладонью по волосам, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы. – Ты нужен мне, Баки. Меня тянет к тебе, как магнитом.

– Я тут ни при чем, – лукаво улыбается Баки, – любовной магией у нас обладают только женщины. 

Он на мгновение прикусывает губу, задумавшись, и меняется в руках Стива – отращивает голубой змеиный хвост нага и оставляет внешность Джеймса Барнса.

Стив восхищенно цокает языком, отходя на шаг и рассматривая его, а потом снова крепко обнимает. Сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее, едва не пробивая грудную клетку.

– Идеальный, – выдыхает он, открыто любуясь. – Почему ты раньше таким не становился?

– Не получалось, – пожимает Баки плечами, – видимо, тоже из-за заклинания. Но таким я себя ощущал, когда наши сознания слились. И теперь это как... как свобода. Ты во мне дыру взглядом прожжешь, – смущенно смеется он.

– Привыкай, – полушутливо отзывается Стив. – Мне на тебя вовек не наглядеться.

* * *

Первые несколько дней после возвращения в Нью-Йорк Баки насторожен, будто все время ожидает подвоха – или что вот-вот проснется и снова окажется заперт под толщей камня в темном нутре пирамиды. Стив делает все, что от него зависит, чтобы Баки выдохнул успокоенно и расслабленно – хотя бы на пару минут. И расстроенно хмурится, когда Баки, виновато улыбнувшись, уходит в свою комнату, чтобы побыть одному.

Баки остается в выбранной им самим и любимой ими обоими гибридной форме, и Стив не перестает удивляться тому, как массивный хвост аккуратно и легко обходит все мебельные препятствия, в то время как сам Стив постоянно то сшибает в кухне стулья, то ударяется в гостиной о ножки журнального столика, то в собственной спальне – о тумбочку.

С душевой кабинкой Баки справляется практически мгновенно, в отличие от подаренной Тони кофеварки, от которой отшатывается в испуге и потом долго, как любимую с детства игрушку, прижимает к груди обычную дешевенькую турку.

– Джеймс любил варить кофе, его мама учила, с корицей, мускатным орехом и гвоздикой. Они жили довольно неплохо для того времени.

Стив внимательно слушает, когда Баки говорит что-то о Джеймсе или Ванаде, внезапно выдавая какие-то отдельные факты, словно пытаясь понять, кто и что он в этом мире.

Он и сам рассказывает о том, как привыкал к новой реальности после разморозки, когда они по вечерам стоят на балконе, и Баки любуется россыпью огней рекламы, уличных фонарей и фар проносящихся по улице автомобилей, как ребенок – фейерверками.

* * *

Первый их выход в город становится для Баки серьезным испытанием – за годы тишины он отвык от толп людей. Но, быстро понимает Стив, выбирать одежду Баки нравится. Он долго ходит по магазинам, прикасаясь к вещам, доставая то, что нравится ему по ощущению, а услужливые продавцы помогают разобраться со стилем и размером.

Стив даже не удивляется, что все выбранные вещи оказываются в серой, синей и голубой гамме.

– По-моему, Джеймс был тем еще пижоном, – подшучивает Стив, помогая Баки разместить вещи в шкафу.

* * *

– Научи меня им пользоваться, – просит парой дней позже Баки, указывая на телевизор, и смотрит новостные каналы, пока Стив – впервые за долгое время – достает кисти и краски и встает к мольберту.

Он делает наброски карандашом и, как в первый раз, отмечает все мельчайшие детали – пухлые сочные губы, причудливо изгибающиеся в улыбке, прямой нос, легкие лучики морщин в уголках невероятной красоты глаз, высокие скулы. 

Стив помнит, как в первый день Баки стоял перед зеркалом и долго выбирал длину волос – то рассматривал себя с короткой довоенной стрижкой Джеймса, то снова отпускал почти до талии, как привык в последние десятилетия, а потом понемногу укорачивал, пока не остановился на длине до плеч. А затем, задумавшись на мгновение, отпустил трехдневную щетину и довольный повернулся к Стиву.

Стив снова ощущает, как по телу разливается горячая волна возбуждения, а член начинает тяжелеть. Приходится заставить себя отвернуться от Баки и сосчитать до десяти. И до ста. И в обратном порядке, глядя на ночной город, потому что сам Баки с возвращения разрешает себя разве что коротко обнять – и Стив не торопит его, прекрасно понимая, через что он сейчас проходит.

Задумавшись и погрузившись в подбор красок, Стив не сразу слышит телефонный звонок.

– Привет, Брок, – он выходит в кухню, чтобы не мешать Баки смотреть какое-то ток-шоу, на которое тот переключился, видимо, устав от политики.

– Кэп, ты же знаешь, мы с Джеком любопытные, – сразу начинает Брок, – я тебе там кое-что на электронку сейчас сброшу, ты уж сам реши, как этим распорядиться.

– М-м-м... Спасибо? 

Брок хмыкает:

– Ну это я так, к слову. Теперь о главном – если ты завтра не приедешь к Фьюри с отчетом о путешествии, мне откусят голову, буквально.

– Черт, – Стив проводит рукой по лицу, – совсем забыл. 

– Мы с Джеком немы как рыбы – ничего не видели, ничего не слышали, охраняли от диких зверей, внутрь не входили, про Баки вообще ни слова, сам решишь, говорить или нет.

– Спасибо, Брок, понял. Слушай, я тут подумал, может, вы к нам как-нибудь в выходные приедете? Пиво, пицца, фильмы. Ну или на пикник выберемся вчетвером?

Брок некоторое время молчит, а потом фыркает весело: 

– А он неплохо на тебя влияет, Стив. На живого человека становишься похож. Принято, созвонимся.

Стив проверяет почту и обнаруживает пересланный ответ из архива с документами на Джеймса Барнса, без вести пропавшего в сорок третьем и объявленного погибшим, и членов его семьи, в том числе и ныне живых.

Стив еще несколько минут крутит телефон в руках, глубоко задумавшись. 

– Бак, – зовет он, – мне с утра нужно будет уехать. Справишься без меня?

– Надолго? – чуть обеспокоенно спрашивает Баки, и Стив возвращается в гостиную, садится рядом и обнимает его за плечи.

– Надеюсь, что не дольше, чем до обеда, – пожимает плечами Стив. 

– А такое лицо сделал, будто тебя на месяц куда-то услать собираются, а тебе бедную домашнюю зверушку не на кого оставить, – щурится Баки и кусает расплывающиеся в улыбке губы.

Стив качает головой и смеется, толкает Баки плечом и радуется этой проснувшейся язвительности – первому яркому признаку того, что Баки начинает расслабляться и, в каком-то смысле оттаивать. Как и он сам.

* * *

Разговор с Фьюри затягивается, переходя с одного на другое, в какой-то момент в кабинете оказывается Фил Колсон, а потом Стив обнаруживает, что они уже идут к тренировочной площадке, чтобы оценить новичков, найденных Сэмом и Наташей.

– Сегодня – ладно, Ник, – качая головой, соглашается Стив, – но я понимаю, к чему все идет. Я даже пообещаю тебе подумать над возвращением к службе, но позже. Не завтра и не через неделю, может, через пару-тройку месяцев. Если мне станет скучно быть простым человеком.

Домой Стив возвращается только к вечеру, заезжает по пути в магазин и в ресторан, забрать заказанный заранее ужин.

– Прости, задержался, – виновато улыбается он, когда Баки подходит, чтобы помочь отнести пакеты с продуктами в кухню.

– Когда-нибудь ты все равно вернешься на службу, ты же Капитан Америка, – насмешливо фыркает Баки, проверяя контейнеры из ресторана.

– Кстати, об этом, – хмурится Стив и опирается руками на столешницу, отвернувшись от Баки. – Я виноват перед Джеймсом. И я должен...

– Ничего ты не должен, – резко обрывает его Баки. – Когда ты пришел спасать его ребят, меня там уже не было, я был уже в пирамиде. И если бы не твоя сыворотка, к слову, я бы, возможно, не выжил. Магия бессильна, если тело мага мертво.

Стив поворачивается к нему и вопросительно поднимает бровь.

– В Джеймса перед ритуалом вливали сыворотку, сделанную на основе образцов твоей крови. Не спрашивай, как она оказалась у тех ученых, я не знаю. Да, Стив, я знаю далеко не все. Вот поэтому, вероятно, вы с Джеймсом потом друг другу и фонили – пока ты лежал во льдах, а я спал в пирамиде.

Ужинают они молча. Но чуть позже, после душа, Стив открывает на планшете письмо от Брока и дает Баки прочитать все документы.

– Я рад, что жизни родных Джеймса сложились вполне успешно, но, Стив, – он замолкает, кусает губы, словно пытаясь правильно подобрать слова, – они не моя семья. У Баки есть только ты.

Стив, не сдерживая порыва, целует его и тут же чувствует ответное движение губ. Баки прижимается к нему всем гибким телом и через мгновение сжимает его бедра ногами. Стив проводит кончиками пальцев по его спине и обнаруживает, что одежды на нем нет.

– Боже, Бак, – шепчет он, проводит языком по шее, – раньше ты оказывался одетым.

– Я решил, – срывающимся голосом говорит Баки, – что сейчас это будет лишним. Позволишь мне остаться сегодня с тобой?

Стива прошибает такой горячей волной возбуждения, что он может только молча подхватить Баки под задницу и так, прижимая к себе, уйти в спальню. 

Стив впервые видит Баки раздетым и таким открытым и позволяет себе, опустив его на кровать, полюбоваться некоторое время. Гибкий, стройный и в то же время сильный. 

Красивый. 

Мой.

– Ты говоришь это вслух, – смущенно смеется Баки и, хоть щеки у него алеют, совершенно беззастенчиво потягивается.

– И повторю еще много раз, – серьезно подтверждает Стив и ложится рядом на кровать.

Баки тут же снова обвивает его руками, прижимается всем телом и недовольно морщит нос, щелкает резинкой штанов Стива ему по пояснице.

– Сними это.

Стив коротко смеется, заражаясь нетерпением Баки, быстро стягивает с себя штаны вместе с трусами, отбрасывает в сторону.

– Так лучше?

– Определенно, – бормочет Баки, снова прижимаясь к нему и садясь сверху.

Стив сжимает пальцами простыню, прикусывает губу и тихо стонет, когда Баки жадно, лихорадочно шарит ладонями по его телу, то целует в шею, то в живот, то прикусывает ухо, трется всем собой и так жарко выдыхает, что Стив рискует кончить, как подросток, только от этих беспорядочных ласк, обрушившихся на него водопадом.

– Боже, Бак, – шепчет он, ловит его руки и переворачивает, накрывая собой. – Тише, я тут, я с тобой, нам никуда не надо торопиться.

Баки с трудом фокусирует взгляд, несколько раз облизывается и наконец немного успокаивается, смотрит Стиву в глаза.

– Я потерялся, – чуть криво улыбается он и признается: – Так скучал по прикосновениям все эти годы.

Стив мягко и медленно целует Баки, скользит кончиком языка по зубам, по языку, по кромке верхней губы, прикусывает нижнюю. Мокро лижет шею и оставляет яркий засос на надплечье. Спускается поцелуями по груди и животу. 

Баки стонет и цепляется за плечи Стива дрожащими пальцами, подкидывает бедра, когда Стив проводит языком по члену и вбирает в рот так, что носом касается живота.

Стив наслаждается стонами и тихими просящими всхлипами и никак не может перестать думать о том, что у Баки, в этой его новой жизни, он станет первым. И когда Баки кончает ему в рот, Стив улыбается и мягко трется щекой о его бедро, давая время отдышаться и насладиться ощущениями.

– Стив, – зовет Баки чуть хрипло, тянет его к себе и снова долго целует. А потом обхватывает ногами, давая понять, чего именно хочет.

Стив достает из тумбочки смазку и медленно, аккуратно подготавливает Баки, больше лаская, чем растягивая.

– Великие боги, Стив, – Баки нетерпеливо выворачивается и опрокидывает Стива на спину, – я больше не могу, с ума сойду, если прямо сейчас не почувствую тебя внутри.

Он выливает смазку себе на руку и несколько раз проводит по члену Стива, а потом опускается сверху двумя плавными толчками. Запрокидывает голову и стонет громко и сладко, царапает пальцами грудь Стива.

Стив сжимает его бедра и изо всех сил старается дать ему время привыкнуть. Безумно хочется начать двигаться, толкнуться еще глубже, хотя уже и так полностью в Баки – таком горячем и узком.

– Какой же ты... невероятный, – выдыхает Стив.

Баки склоняется к нему, чтобы поцеловать, и едва заметно поводит бедрами, дразня. А потом начинает подниматься и опускаться – гибкий, красивый, – упирается ладонями в его грудь. На каждом толчке член Баки проезжает по животу Стива, оставляя мокрую дорожку.

Стив подкидывает бедра, встречая на середине движения Баки, и, когда они в очередной раз сбиваются с ритма, все-таки переворачивает их, закидывает ноги Баки себе на плечи и вбивается в него сильно, резко – так, как нужно им обоим. Баки выгибается, кричит беззвучно и сжимает ладонью свой член, не двигая рукой, только проводя большим пальцем по головке.

Стив видит, как темнеют и закатываются от наслаждения глаза Баки, и наклоняется, мажет губами по его щеке. Баки кончает с долгим хриплым стоном. Стив догоняет его через несколько сильных, глубоких толчков, едва успев выйти. Капли их спермы смешиваются на животе Баки.

– В следующий раз, – тихо говорит Баки, не отдышавшись, – наполни меня своим семенем.

* * *

Стив останавливает машину на подъездной дорожке дома Тони и крепко сжимает руку Баки.

– Пойдем?

– Дай мне пару минут, пожалуйста, – просит тот.

Стив кивает и выходит первым.

– Кэп, – Тони крепко обнимает его, хлопает по спине, – серьезно, ты удивляешь меня все больше и больше, сам в гости напросился, обычно тебя никуда не вытащишь.

– Я, вообще-то, по делу, – признается Стив, смущенно краснея.

– Ну разумеется, – шутливо закатывает глаза Тони.

В этот момент Баки тихо хлопает дверцей и встает рядом с машиной, засунув руки в карманы все еще непривычной ему куртки и ссутулившись. 

– Это... это же... Кэп, какого черта? – зло прищуривается Тони и прикасается к браслету на запястье левой руки, готовый активировать его в любой момент.

– Тони, пожалуйста, – Стив загораживает собой Баки, как пару месяцев назад загораживал самого Тони, и успокаивающе поднимает руки. – Он не сделает тебе ничего плохого, он больше не хранитель.

– Я хочу перед тобой извиниться, – тихо говорит Баки, вставая рядом со Стивом, – я бы никогда не причинил никому вреда, если бы не Гидра и заклятие. И я не стану сопротивляться, если ты...

Стив прерывает его возмущенным:

– Никаких если!

– Как бы ты это сделал? – спрашивает Тони, не обращая внимания на Стива.

Баки морщится:

– Максимально быстро. Без долгих и кровавых ритуалов. Но я рад, что мне не пришлось.

– Как? – настаивает Тони, сверля его взглядом.

– Остановил бы биение твоего сердца, – признается Баки. – И если бы вы не пришли, – он бросает короткий взгляд на Стива и снова смотрит на Тони, – вы все просто не проснулись бы следующим утром. 

Тони хмыкает, но пальцы с браслета не убирает.

– Но если ты все же оставишь меня в живых, я могу, скажем, в качестве благодарности рассказать тебе теоретические основы мгновенного перемещения в пространстве, – предлагает Баки.

– Телепортация? – оживляется Тони. – А как насчет перемещения во времени?

– И во времени тоже, – кивает Баки с робкой улыбкой. – И даже нарисовать чертежи виманов, пожалуй. Джеймс увлекался механикой, думаю, это может помочь.

Тони несколько секунд молча смотрит на него, а потом одобрительно поджимает губы, поворачивается к Стиву и кивает:

– А этот парень умеет себя подороже продать, да? Пожалуй, он мне нравится, Кэп. 

Стив глубоко вздыхает и расслабляется:

– Спасибо, Тони. Ну и раз мы решили этот вопрос, нам нужна твоя помощь.

– Да-да, в мастерской все и обговорим. Кстати, Кэп, тут Локи забегал, кажется, он перепутал меня с почтовой службой, но на верстаке зеленый мешочек, велено было передать тебе. Каюсь, заработался, забыл. Кстати, а зачем Локи передавать тебе пустой кусок тряпки?

– Ты в него залезал? – поднимает брови Стив.

– Я должен был убедиться, что там ничего не взорвется. Только ради безопасности Морган и Пепс, – пожимает плечами Тони, безуспешно пытаясь сделать вид, что любопытство тут вообще ни при чем.

Стив подхватывает с верстака мешочек, едва они входят в мастерскую. В нем что-то тихо звякает, и у Стива на мгновение замирает сердце – ему и заглядывать не нужно, чтобы понять, что там лежит. Но он все-таки смотрит и видит внутри два обручальных кольца из неизвестного металла с тем самым турмалином.

– О, – неподдельно изумляется Тони, отвлекаясь от разговора с Баки, из которого Стив понимает только предлоги. – Он не пустой?

– Асгардская защита, – улыбается Баки, – открыть может любой, а содержимое увидит и извлечет только владелец.

Тони провожает мешочек разочарованным взглядом, когда Стив аккуратно убирает его в карман. Минут десять он молча ходит по мастерской, рассматривая незаконченные проекты Тони, пока их с Баки разговор не смолкает.

Стив поворачивается к ним и видит, как Тони что-то быстро-быстро пишет, а Баки только кивает и, включаясь в работу на интерактивном поле, время от времени что-то дописывает. Стив вздыхает и усаживается на потрепанный диван.

Он так зачитывается книгой с телефона, что не сразу замечает, когда его зовут.

– Что ты хотел-то? – повторяет Тони. – Ты сказал, что приехал по делу.

– Да, точно, – встряхивает головой Стив. – Мне нужна помощь твоих юристов.

Тони перехватывает взгляд Стива на Баки, который все еще что-то поправляет на огромном интерактивном чертеже, и кивает:

– Дай догадаюсь, – хмыкает он, – хочешь легализовать его в мире живых?

– Да, – подтверждает Стив. – Поможешь?

– Сделаем, только имя и фамилию напиши. – Тони хлопает его по плечу. – И если хочешь кофе, скажи Дубине.

Стив снова вздыхает и возвращается к книге.

* * *

– Бруклин красивый, – задумчиво говорит Баки, аккуратно снимая обувь и вешая куртку на плечики. – Джеймс помнил его совсем другим.

– Ты говорил про мировое информационное поле, – подкалывает его Стив, – разве там не были видны все эти изменения?

– Великие боги, – Баки закатывает глаза так выразительно, что позавидовал бы сам Тони Старк, и Стив в который раз ловит себя на мысли, что Джеймс Барнс был той еще занозой в заднице, – Стив, это же не кинотеатр!

Стив со смехом привлекает его к себе и коротко целует в висок, прежде чем Баки выворачивается и идет в ванную.

Дожидаясь своей очереди, Стив подходит к стоящему у окна в гостиной мольберту и недовольно вздыхает – ему никак не удается подобрать нужные оттенки голубого, чтобы верно отразить все переливы цвета на хвосте Баки.

Тихо открывается и закрывается дверь, когда Баки скрывается в своей комнате, как обычно после прогулки. 

Стив откладывает палитру и сам идет в душ, а когда возвращается, к своему удивлению обнаруживает, что Баки рассматривает наброски на холсте, хотя до этого не проявлял ни малейшего любопытства и отмахивался, когда Стив сам предлагал ему посмотреть, что получается.

Стив прищелкивает языком, снова любуясь его видом, и думает, что не покривил душой, когда сказал Баки, что такой красотой ему за всю жизнь не налюбоваться.

– А вообще удобно, – шутливо комментирует он, нагибаясь и проводя рукой по кольцам хвоста, – и выглядишь прилично, и одежда не нужна.

Баки тихо смеется, поворачиваясь к нему:

– И раздеваться не надо, – с намеком приподнимает бровь он.

Стив тепло улыбается – они уже месяц делят постель, а интерес Баки к плотским удовольствиям только возрастает.

– Большой плюс, – соглашается Стив, прижимает его к себе и целует в плечо. – Бак, почему ты каждую ночь оборачиваешься человеком? Нет, мне все нравится, – поспешно добавляет он, замечая тень обеспокоенности на лице Баки, – но я хочу узнать тебя всего.

– Стив, – Баки улыбается и качает головой, – человеческий облик лучше подходит человеку в такие моменты. У нас иная физиология, хоть и схожая. К тому же наги, как я уже говорил, более... м-м-м... выносливые. 

– Не получится? Или ты думаешь, что я не справлюсь? – с улыбкой подначивает его Стив.

– Полагаю, получится. И думаю, ты не успокоишься, пока не проверишь, – шепчет Баки в его губы и проводит по ним языком.

– Не успокоюсь, – подтверждает Стив, проводя ладонями по первым чешуйкам на пояснице Баки.

– А как насчет того, что в этой форме я хочу... не отдаваться? – уточняет Баки, подставляя шею под поцелуи.

Стив шумно выдыхает и крепче прижимает его к себе:

– Звучит отлично, – серьезно говорит он, глядя Баки в глаза. – Неужели ты думал, что я тебе в этом откажу? Что буду с тобой, только когда ты в человеческой форме? 

– Не в том дело, – чуть обеспокоенно хмурится Баки, хоть и подталкивает Стива в сторону спальни. – Соития нагов проходят не так, как у людей. Но я всем собой чувствую твое любопытство и нетерпение, – вздыхает он, – поэтому готов попробовать. И всеми силами буду стараться себя контролировать, чтобы не причинить тебе боли. 

– Стоп, – говорит Стив, останавливаясь возле кровати, – так не пойдет, Бак. Тотальный контроль и удовольствие несовместимы. 

– Ты не понимаешь, – поджимает губы Баки, – по человеческим меркам у нагов... большой.

– Баки. – Стив снова привлекает его к себе. – Я тебе доверяю целиком и полностью и знаю, что ты не причинишь мне вреда. И я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо в любой форме. И еще я уверен, что если бы мы с тобой были вообще не совместимы, этого разговора просто не было бы.

– Великие боги, Стив Роджерс, иногда твое упрямство раздражает даже меня!

Баки исчезает. Стив опускается на край кровати и со вздохом проводит по лицу ладонями, но тут же чувствует, как со спины его обвивают теплые руки.

– Прости, Бак, я...

– Тш-ш, – дыхание Баки щекочет короткие волоски на затылке, – все хорошо. Мы попробуем. Но если тебе станет некомфортно – ты остановишь меня сразу же, пообещай.

– Да. Да, Бак, конечно. – Стив подносит его руку к губам и целует теплые пальцы. 

– Тогда подчинись мне и запасись терпением, – шепчет Баки, обводя языком его ухо. – У нагов совокупление может длиться часами. И поначалу будет весьма непривычно.

Вместо ответа Стив поворачивает голову и ловит его губы.

Баки плавным движением устраивается в центре кровати.

– Ну, кажется, она нас выдержит.

Стив усмехается и скидывает домашние штаны, в которых вышел из душа.

– Мне нравится, что ты тоже не перегружаешь себя одеждой, – замечает Баки и тянет его к себе.

Стив ложится рядом и целует Баки в плечо:

– Ты просил, чтобы я подчинился – я весь твой.

Баки шепчет что-то на незнакомом языке – Стиву кажется, что он уже не в первый раз слышит эту фразу – и целует в губы, извиваясь, трется о бедро и ногу хвостом. Так же, как и в человеческой форме, он жадно, почти голодно касается, сжимает, гладит, целует тело Стива от шеи до пальцев на ногах. Стива выламывает, захлестывает горячими волнами от этих ласк, хочется самому касаться Баки, но он, повинуясь просьбе, держится за прутья кованого изголовья кровати.

Наконец Баки переворачивает Стива на живот и скользит поцелуями вдоль позвоночника. Стив невольно вскидывается и громко стонет, когда Баки ладонями разводит его ягодицы и горячий, длинный язык проникает внутрь.

– Боже, – выдыхает Стив, – я люблю твой язык.

Баки насмешливо фыркает, посылая по коже очередную обжигающую волну. Скользящими движениями поднимается выше, проводит руками от плеч до ладоней и переплетает их пальцы, начиная ритмично потираться о задницу. 

– Ты весь в ожидании, – тихо произносит Баки низким глубоким голосом, – натянут, как струна. Но наги не такие быстрые, как люди. У нас длительные прелюдии.

Он снова опускает одну руку вниз, оттягивая ягодицу, и Стив чувствует, как что-то мягкое и щекочущее проникает в него, касается изнутри легкими вибрирующими движениями.

– Уже скоро, – обещает Баки.

Стив с тихим стоном выгибается, когда вибрация становится сильнее.

– Невероятно, – с трудом выговаривает он, – но так я точно долго не продержусь.

Баки шелестяще смеется, трется носом за ухом, вдыхает запах, обвивает хвостом ноги Стива и сильнее вдавливается в его бедра.

– Помни, ты обещал, – предупреждает он.

И Стив чувствует, как ко входу прикасается горячий член, медленно, но неуклонно раздвигает мышцы, проникая внутрь – упругий, объемный и действительно большой. Глубже и глубже плавным слитным движением.

– Господи, – выдыхает Стив, свободной рукой вцепившись в прут изголовья. – Бак, это... 

– Стив? – Баки замирает на мгновение и подается назад всем телом.

– Нет! Даже не думай останавливаться, – просит Стив, поворачивая к нему голову и ловя настороженный взгляд. – Так хорошо...

Баки еще пару секунд внимательно смотрит на него, а потом кивает и снова опускается, прижимаясь всем собой.

Стив глухо стонет, когда член Баки снова оказывается в нем на всю длину, подкидывает бедра и расслабляется.

Они снова переплетают пальцы, Баки то и дело проводит языком по шее, уху и щеке Стива. 

Сам он не двигается, но вибрация исчезает, а член внутри Стива начинает пульсировать, мерно расширяясь и сокращаясь, задевая, задевая и задевая простату.

Стив только и может, что хватать ртом воздух и хрипло выдыхать. Баки прижимает его к кровати, не давая даже потереться о простыню. Но этого оказывается и не нужно.

Пытка удовольствием длится и длится, до цветных звездочек перед глазами. 

Сам Баки только тяжело дышит, время от времени сильнее сжимая кольца хвоста вокруг его ног, и с каждым таким сокращением член внутри начинает пульсировать чуть быстрее.

На мгновение возобновившейся вибрации Стиву хватает, чтобы кончить с глухим вскриком. 

А потом еще. И еще раз – уже без вибрации.

– Ты можешь еще немного потерпеть? – шелестит над ухом Баки, и Стив, проморгавшись, замечает, что руки, обнимающие его, стали голубыми.

– Да, Бак, конечно, – он оборачивается через плечо.

– Мне трудно... держать образ... – шепчет Баки, сверкая глазами с вертикальным зрачком и проводя змеиным языком по тонким губам.

– Ты прекрасен, – улыбается Стив и снова утыкается головой в подушку, вскрикивая и кончая почти всухую. 

Этот оргазм вытягивает из него все силы, но внутри вдруг становится горячо, и Баки шипит громко, вздрагивая всем телом.

Некоторое время они просто молча лежат, а потом Баки осторожно отодвигается, вынимая из Стива чуть обмякший, но еще не опавший член, и расслабляет мышцы хвоста. Стив разворачивается, осторожно садится, разминает слегка затекшие ноги и рассматривает Баки.

– Ты чудо, – тихо говорит он, проводя рукой по гладкой коже головы. – И все-таки без волос.

– Это от Джеймса, – устало улыбается Баки, – нагу нравятся волосы, человеку – раздвоенный язык. 

– Можно? Тебе не будет неприятно? – спрашивает Стив, проводя пальцами рядом с лежащим на чешуйках членом.

– Можно, – соглашается Баки, – только после соития он практически не чувствителен, не больше, чем кожа у тебя на руке. И требуется некоторое время, чтобы он втянулся обратно в тело.

Стив прикасается к ярко-синей головке, оглаживает по всей длине член, на котором даже сейчас едва может сомкнуть пальцы в кольцо, и видит тоненький отросток с чем-то вроде кисточки на конце.

– Мне нравятся особенности твоего строения, – улыбается Стив. – Ты нужен мне любой, весь, целиком и полностью, – добавляет он тише.

Отчего-то ему кажется, что сейчас вот тот самый момент, и он тянется к ящику тумбочки и достает зеленый бархатный мешочек. А потом ложится на спину и вытряхивает кольца себе на живот.

– Бак?

Тот протягивает руку и берет одно из колец.

– Работа Локи и лучших асгардских ювелиров, – тихо говорит он. – Ты же понимаешь, что они значат?

– Я понимаю, что они будут значить для нас с тобой, – совершенно серьезно отвечает Стив и аккуратно надевает кольцо ему на безымянный палец левой руки.

Баки снова шепчет ту же фразу, надевая кольцо Стиву, и Стив вдруг понимает.

– Да, Бак, я тебя тоже, – улыбается он. – Очень.

И Баки тянется к нему за поцелуем.

**Author's Note:**

> Турмалин параиба выглядит так  
>   
> Кольца выглядят примерно так  
> 


End file.
